El Rey
by nuriagomez
Summary: Inuyasha es un príncipe que a los cinco años fue comprometido con Kikyo hermana de Kagome quien se convertirá en la mejor amiga de Inuyasha, los años pasan Inuno el rey por salvar a su Inuyasha muere pero la verdad es que su hermano Naraku lo mato culpando a Inuyasha su sobrino, Inuyasha huye del reino, que pasara cuando Inuyasha tenga 18 años (versión del Rey Leon en Inuyasha)
1. El comienzo de todo

**El Rey**

En un castillo inmenso de un reinado muy poderoso, en la habitación del príncipe…

Izayoi: Inuyasha, Inuyasha – dice una mujer hermosa que está intentando levantar de la cama a su hijo

Inuyasha: mamá un minuto mas – dice no queriéndose levantar de la cama

Izayoi: no Inuyasha, vamos levántate y te prometo que te voy a dar una paleta

Inuyasha: en cinco minutos bajo – dice levantándose de inmediato y corriendo en dirección del baño

Inuno: parece que ya lo levantaste – dice entrando a la habitación de su hijo – aun no le has dicho que nosotros dos vamos a salir y él se va a quedar no

Izayoi: no, pero Inuyasha ya sabe cuales son nuestras obligaciones como reyes

Inuno: y pensar que dentro de pocos años Inuyasha se va a convertir en el rey

Izayoi: en "pocos", Inuyasha a penas tiene cinco años – lo dice y ambos se rien

El rey es Inuno el mas poderoso demonio perro que se caso con la princesa Izayoi una humana, tiempo después nació Inuyasha el príncipe medio demonio a pesar de que Inuyasha solamente tenga cinco años ya sabe cuáles son sus obligaciones como príncipe…

En el jardín del castillo, se encontraba el príncipe Inuyasha jugando con Mioga quien era un tucán de pecho blanco y alas azules…

Inuyasha: ¡ahí vamos Mioga tan rápido te cansas! – dice corriendo y se detiene para esperar a su mayordomo

Mioga: no puedo creer que el rey Inuno me halla dejado de niñero

Inuyasha: hablas como si no te divirtieras, te ha puesto que este ha sido el día donde te has reído mas en toda tu vida

Mioga: bueno la verdad si – los dos se ríen

Inuyasha: por cierto Mioga a donde se fueron mis padres – dice un poco curioso ya que ya se iba a poner la noche

Mioga: a visitar otros reino – dice queriendo no decir nada mas – _para conseguirle una prometida a usted príncipe_

Naraku: pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dice apareciendo de repente

Inuyasha: Tío Naraku – dice alegre y corre hacia a el

Naraku: como esta mi sobrino preferido – dice con sonrisa malvada

Inuyasha: bien no quieres jugar conmigo

Naraku: lo siento mucho Inuyasha pero tengo deberes reales que cumplir

Mioga: como despilfarrar el dinero del rey – lo dice susurrando pero igual Naraku lo escucha

Naraku: Mioga que bueno verte sabes ahora que vienen celebraciones le voy a pedir a mi hermano Inuno que mande a cocinar tucán al horno – dice haciendo que Mioga se asuste y para después él irse

Inuyasha: jajaja – dice mientras se le acerca a Mioga riéndose – mi tío es muy divertido

Mioga: Inuyasha recuerda esto que te voy a decir "nunca confíes en Naraku", ahora vamos a tu habitación que ya es de noche y tienes que dormir

Inuyasha: ¡ahí que aburrido que eres! – dice un poco fastidiado

Unas horas después llegaron los reyes con una noticia muy buena para su reino y capaz no tan buena para su hijo pero que podían hacer así eran las cosas en los reinados…Al día siguiente, en el comedor se encontraban los reyes y el príncipe desayunando…

Inuyasha: ¡QUE! – dice impresionado por lo que les han dichos sus padres

Inuno: Inuyasha tú ya sabias cuales eran tus obligaciones como príncipe y futuro rey

Izayoi: además hijo Kikyo es una princesa muy educada y bonita, tiene tu misma edad estoy segura de que se llevaran bien

Inuyasha: de acuerdo – dice dándose por vencido

Inuno: el día de mañana la conocerás, los tres iremos al reino Higurashi

Izayoi: y cuando ya se lleguen a conocer se harán muy amigos y ya de grandes se enamoraran y se casaran

Inuno: así consolidaremos los reinos Taiso y Higurashi en uno solo

Mientras tanto, en el reino Higurashi, en el jardín del castillo, se encontraba una princesa muy alegre jugando…

Kagome: ¡Kikyo ven ahí que jugar! – dice al ver que su hermana se acerca

Kikyo: lo siento Kagome otro día jugamos, mañana va a venir mi prometido

Kagome:-se ríe- jajaja, pero si recién tienes cinco años y si no me equivoco para casarse se necesita tener 18 años y te faltan 13 años para eso

Kikyo: pero ya nuestros padres están anticipando el compromiso

Kagome: pero a ti te agrada esa idea – dice un poco extrañada

Kikyo: por supuesto ya que en el futuro será la reina

Kagome: pues a mi me disgustaría la idea si me comprometieran con alguien que no conozco yo me opondría ya que no lo quiero

Kikyo: pero a ti no te van a comprometer con alguien ya que no es necesario ya que yo soy mayor que tú y yo voy a ser la reina no tu – dice con orgullo para irse de una vez

Kagome: tengo cuatro años pero a pesar de eso soy más alegre que Kikyo y eso es lo único que me importa – lo dice para sonreír de nuevo

En el reino Higurashi solamente estaba la reina Naomi Higurashi ya que su esposo el difunto rey Muso Higurashi había muerto hace algunos meses y para mantener el reino en equilibrio acepto la propuesta de los reyes Taiso de que casaran a sus hijos en el futuro y así consolidar los reinos en uno, el reino Higurashi tenía dos princesas Kikyo que tenía cinco años era una niña bonita, educada y un poco fría en cambio Kagome era todo lo contrario era una niña hermosa, amable y graciosa, al Kikyo ser la mayor a ella le correspondía ser la que se casara y fuera la reina

Al día siguiente, eran las 11 de la mañana y recién la carroza de los reyes Taiso ingresaba al reino Higurashi, los reyes estaban felices pero su hijo el príncipe a pesar de ser muy chiquito presentía que no le agradaría su prometida…Mientras tanto en el castillo, en la habitación de la princesa Kagome…

Kikyo: escúchame bien Kagome mi prometido viene hoy y tu te quedaras aquí

Kagome: jajaja Kikyo pero eso de prometido es ser tu enamorado y es esa cosa de besarse agh – dice sacando la lengua de asco

Kikyo: eres una tonta Kagome, eso se va a ser a su respectivo tiempo si apenas tenemos cinco años, bueno el caso es que te quedas aquí y no entras al lugar donde vamos a estar – dice mientras sale de la habitación y la cierra

Kagome: hay que aburrida voy a estar todo este tiempo…mmm…me dijo que no entrara pero si voy al jardín ahí ellos no van a estar – dice ideando un plan para salir de su habitación

Minutos después ya habían llegado los reyes Taiso y el príncipe al castillo inmediatamente la reina Higurashi los recibió junto a la princesa Kikyo, ambos príncipes fueron presentados, y tal como Inuyasha presentía Kikyo no le cae mucho que digamos y el sentimiento entre ambos era mutuo…Los cinco se encontraban en la sala central del reino, Inuyasha que ya estaba aburrido de hablar con Kikyo comenzó a caminar en dirección de la ventana para observar el jardín…

Inuyasha: _¡QUE ABURRIDO ESTOY!... a Kikyo no le justa jugar nada se parece a mis padres que solo piensa en el reino y aparte en ser sofisticada… ¿Qué es eso? _– dice al ver una cuerda estirada desde un lugar arriba y ve como alguien comienza a bajar lentamente, y él sigilosamente sin que nadie se de cuenta se va yendo hacia la puerta que va directo al jardín

Mientras tanto en el jardín del castillo, desde un balcón se veía a una niña bajando con una cuerda de su balcón cuando de repente ve que alguien entra al jardín y se le sale el miedo a ella y comienza a caer rápidamente ya se encontraba cerca del pasto hasta que…

Inuyasha: ¿estás bien? – le pregunta el príncipe y ella abre los ojos y ve a un niño que la tiene cargada de manera nupcial

Kagome: si gracias – dice mientras se baja y se queda de pie mirándolo – quieres jugar – dice alegre y sonriendo como siempre

Inuyasha: si – dice contento – pero espera – dice deteniéndola del brazo ya que ella ya comenzaba a correr - ¿Quién eres? – dice un poco tartamudeando

Kagome: soy Kagome Higurashi y ¿tu? – dice sonriéndole

Inuyasha: me llamo Inuyasha Taiso, eres la hermana menor de Kikyo verdad – lo pregunta curioso el

Kagome: si pero en reino todos dicen que no nos parecemos, ahí que jugar de una vez – dice tomándolo del brazo y corriendo en dirección de los juegos del jardín real

Inuyasha:_ y es verdad no se parecen en nada _– dice viendo como Kagome es tan alegre y divertida

Continuara…


	2. La trampa de Naraku

Inuyasha: me llamo Inuyasha Taiso, eres la hermana menor de Kikyo verdad – lo pregunta curioso el

Kagome: si pero en reino todos dicen que no nos parecemos, ahí que jugar de una vez – dice tomándolo del brazo y corriendo en dirección de los juegos del jardín real

Inuyasha:_ y es verdad no se parecen en nada _– dice viendo como Kagome es tan alegre y divertida

Continuara…

Y así fueron pasando los días, los meses y los años…los reyes Taiso le dijeron a la reina Higurashi para que ella y sus hijas vinieran a vivir en el castillo Taiso para de una vez unir los dos reinos en uno a lo cual la reina acepto… Kagome e Inuyasha se convirtieron en los mejores amigos ahora ambos ya no se encontraban solos para jugar ya que se tenían el uno al otro para jugar a lo que quieran, Kikyo rara vez jugaba con ellos ya que no le gustaba ensuciarse su vestido y también a veces hacia que Inuyasha no jugara con Kagome, pero de igual forma Inuyasha y Kagome se mantenían unidos como mejores amigos…ya habían pasado tres años, era de mañana en el jardín del castillo Taiso se encontraba Kagome jugando en los columpios…

Kagome: Inuyasha aún no viene – dice un poco aburrida ya que a su amigo lo habían llamado junto a su hermana – fhe que aburrida estoy – dice resoplando de molestia

Koga: Hola – dice un niño de unos bonitos ojos azules detrás de ella y voltea - ¿Cómo te llamas? – dice cuando ella lo mira a los ojos

Kagome:- sonríe – me llamo Kagome Higurashi y ¿tu?

Koga: yo soy Koga Wolf, hace un rato parecía que estabas aburrida – dice preguntándole mientras le sonríe

Kagome: si es que mi amigo está ocupado y no vino a jugar conmigo ¿tú quieres jugar conmigo?

Koga: me encantaría jugar contigo Kagome pero antes que es lo que tienes ahí – dice acercando su mano hacia la oreja de ella

Kagome: que es – dice un poco asustada pero cuando Koga saca esa cosa de su oreja era – una flor – dice tomándola ya que su nuevo amigo se la está dando

Koga: una flor para otra flor, no le digas a nadie pero tengo poderes – dice y ambos se ríen - ¡ahí que jugar! – dice y ambos se sonríen y comienzan a correr para jugar

Y así pasaron las horas Kagome y Koga se divertían jugando juntos ambos se sentían cómodos uno con el otro, Inuyasha no se aparecía pero por la mente de Kagome no se recordaba de su mejor amigo, ya era de tarde y se estaba poniendo la puesta de sol los dos niños se encontraban jugando…

Koga: ya es tarde y me tengo que ir

Kagome: ahí que mal ahora voy a estar aburrida – dice un poco molesta ya que su nuevo amigo se va

Koga: pero antes de que me valla te dejo un recuerdo mío – dice acercando su mano a la oreja de Kagome, le saca una flor violeta y se la entrega

Kagome: jajaja – se ríe – tus poderes son bien divertidos, gracias por jugar conmigo Koga

Koga: un abrazo de despedida – dice extendiendo sus brazos

Kagome: está bien un abrazo – dice cediendo y sonriéndole mientras lo abraza sin saber que es observada por unos ojos dorados

Inuyasha: ¡oye lobo suelta a Kagome! – dice poniéndose en medio de los dos y haciendo que el abrazo termine

Koga: ¡oye bestia que seas mi primo y el príncipe no te da derecho que me alejes de Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha Koga solo se despedía de mi – dice poniéndose en frente de su mejor amigo

Koga: es verdad bestia aprende a ver, adiós Kagome otro día jugaremos – dice y se va del jardín

Kagome: ¡ahí que jugar! – Dice alegre y le toma el brazo a Inuyasha quien está sentado para jalarlo mientras ella corre pero ella se detiene ya que ve que Inuyasha no corre - ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha: fhe – resopla disgustado – quieres jugar conmigo cuando acabas de jugar con ese lobo apestoso

Kagome: pero es que con quien querías que jugara si te demoras un montón en venir – dice sentándose a su lado

Inuyasha: estaba ocupado no pensé que te la pasarías todo el día jugando con el sarnoso – dice enojado por dos cosas la primera es que parece que ella se divirtió más con Koga y la otra es porque no sabe porque se siente así de enojado al verla con su primo - ¿te divertiste con Koga?

Kagome: no te lo puedo negar Koga es muy divertido, me saco muchas flores de mi oreja y todas las flores me gustaron, jugamos un montón de juegos – dice alegre y sonriendo haciendo que Inuyasha se sienta un poco mal y ella lo nota – pero Inuyasha tu eres Inuyasha mi mejor amigo con el que me divierto más que con nadie en el mundo y si tú no estás conmigo me aburro y me pongo triste por eso me puse a jugar con Koga pero el jamás te va a sustituir nadie nunca lo hará Inuyasha – y sin más que decir Inuyasha loma del brazo a Kagome y la abraza

Inuyasha: Kagome – lo dice susurrando mientras huele el aroma embriagante de ella – vamos a jugar – lo dice ya mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole a lo cual ella asiente alegremente

Las horas se fueron pasando y los padres de cada uno ya los mandaron a dormir a lo cual ellos obedecieron…en la habitación de Inuyasha, se encontraba él echado en su cama con su ropa de dormir queriendo dormir pero no podía…

Inuyasha: que es esto que siento…no puedo descifrarlo, porque me sentí enojado al ver a Kagome con ese lobo de Koga – dice al sentirse extrañado por ese nuevo sentimiento – Kagome…Kagome…Kagome mi mejor amiga…siempre la he querido de una manera diferente... – se pone a pensar y a pensar hasta que llega a una conclusión - _¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE KAGOME!_

Y con ese descubrimiento fueron pasando más años en donde…

Inuyasha estaba más atento con Kagome ósea como siempre jugaban pero ahora le daba flores o cualquier otro detalle y también la abrazaba frecuentemente a veces él se regañaba mentalmente ya que él sabía que ella solamente lo quería como su mejor amigo y el solo se aprovechaba de eso

Kagome no se daba cuenta lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha solamente sentía que en esos años la relación entre los dos como mejores amigos progresaba y eso le agrava a ella

Kikyo por otro lado le disgustaba que Inuyasha pasara más tiempo con su hermana que con ella pero en parte no le importaba ya que total ella al final terminaría por ser la reina si o si

Koga comúnmente visitaba a Kagome para jugar con ella pero cuando lo hacía obviamente desataba los celos de Inuyasha

En el castillo Taiso, en la habitación de Kagome se encontraba ella tocando el piano tranquilamente hasta que…

Inuyasha: Kagome vamos a jugar en el reino – dice entrando a la habitación alegre mientras se acerca a ella

Kagome: Inuyasha no se no me gusta jugar fuera del castillo mientras que no están tus padres – dice volteándose para verlo con un poco de temor de salir

Inuyasha: solo vamos a ir a la plaza y nadie nos va hacer nada somos los príncipes – dice tomándole la mano y jalándola para que se vallan de una vez

Kagome: ya está bien – dice sonriendo y su amigo le devuelve la sonrisa – pero antes quiero que escuches algo – dice ahora a él arrastrándolo a que se siente a su costado mientras que ella comienza a tocar el piano

(La melodía que toca Kagome es To Love's End - Inu Yasha – Piano busquen en YouTube)

Mientras que Kagome tocaba el piano Inuyasha estaba soñando le encantaba esa melodía ya que parecía una melodía de amor a lo cual cuando ella lo tocaba parecía que se lo dedicaba a él…

Kagome: ¿y que te pareció? – dice cuando termino de tocar el piano

Inuyasha: me…me…me encanto…es muy bonita la canción como tu… – dice tartamudeando con un sonrojo fuerte

Kagome:-se ríe- Inuyasha estas medio rojo pareces un tomate

Inuyasha: así que parezco un tomate – dice un poco enojado y de inmediato se para – pues este tomate te va atrapar – dice y de inmediato ella comienza a correr saliendo de su habitación y él la sigue

Kagome como siempre desde que era niña llevaba un vestido de princesa color celeste con rosas rojas y blancas, a veces cambiaba de color por uno rosado o violeta pero el vestido era el mismo de manga corta y en la parte de abajo era de blondas y encima una tela con el diseño de rosas rojas y blancas…

Inuyasha al ser un príncipe llevaba un traje color crema y roja y encima una banda de color roja que lo identificaba como príncipe y a veces según los días el traje cambiaba de color para que no se repita el mismo traje todo los días…

Ya Inuyasha tenia 10 años y Kagome 9 años ya que se llevaban por un año, ese día los dos estuvieron cerca porque casi los reyes descubren que habían salido sin permiso…Al día siguiente, en la mañana Inuyasha se encontraba en el jardín jugando solo esperando a que Kagome llegara ya que ella estaba en sus clases de piano cuando de repente alguien se le acerca…

Inuyasha: ¡Tío Naraku! – dice gritando de la emoción y acercándosele a su tío

Naraku: Inuyasha mi sobrino preferido, me contaron que ayer te escapaste con la princesa Kagome al reino y para tu suerte llegaron antes que tus padres

Inuyasha: bueno si nos salvamos por un poco pero nos divertimos mucho en el reino

Naraku: pero creo que tú no sabes qué lugar del reino es más divertido pero mejor no te digo ya que tus padres no te van a dejar ir

Inuyasha: no dime tío yo me encargo de mis padres – dice rogándole ya que le ganaba la curiosidad

Naraku: esta bien te lo diré solo porque eres mi sobrino preferido ese lugar en el que te puedes divertir es en el bosque del paraíso capaz si está un poco lejos del reino pero te vas a divertir

Inuyasha: genial le voy a decir a Kagome, gracias tío – se despide mientras se va emocionado

Naraku: le dije bosque del paraíso creo que me equivoque porque ese es el bosque del demonio – dice con sonrisa malvada y haciéndose el ingenuo

Mientras tanto minutos después en la habitación de Kagome se encontraba saliendo cuando de pronto cuando abre la puerta ve a…

Kagome: Inuyasha te iba salir a buscar – dice viendo como su mejor amigo entra a su habitación y se sienta en su cama

Inuyasha: pues aquí estoy, Kagome mi tío Naraku me dicho de un lugar fantástico para jugar – dice emocionado por ir

Kagome: tu tío Naraku – lo dice en forma de pregunta y él asiente – Inuyasha mira yo no confió mucho en tu tío no me da buena espina

Inuyasha: capaz tenga cara de malo pero no lo es, ¿Qué dices vamos?

Kagome: me encantaría pero no aun no le he preguntado a mi madre y tu ya le preguntaste a tus padres – dice queriéndolo convencer de no ir

Inuyasha: no pero qué tal si vamos con Mioga y en el camino nos escapamos de él

Kagome: es que…- dice queriéndole decir que no

Inuyasha: Kagome nada te va a pasar si vas a estar conmigo – dice sonriéndole dulcemente

Kagome: está bien – dice cediendo ya que no puede evitar decirle que no

Ambos les piden permiso a sus respectivos padres los cuales al saber que va Mioga con ellos acceden pero ambos habían pedido permiso para ir al lago pero la verdad iban a ir al bosque del paraíso o bueno eso ellos pensaban…Ya había pasado media hora y los tres Kagome, Inuyasha y Mioga se encontraban caminando aunque Mioga en realidad volando como sea se dirigían hacia al lago y eso desviaba a Inuyasha y Kagome del lugar donde ellos querían ir…

Kagome: Inuyasha no vamos a llegar al bosque del paraíso si seguimos esta ruta – dice susurrándole al oído

Inuyasha: si ya se tu solo sígueme con lo que voy hacer – dice susurrándole a su amiga – oye Mioga sabes que cuando yo sea rey voy a cambiar las leyes – dice asiéndose el mayor

Mioga: no mientras que yo esté aquí – dice con tono triunfador

Inuyasha: pues entonces te despido – dice dándole la contra

Mioga: solo el rey puede hacer eso

Kagome: pero Inuyasha va a ser el futuro rey

Inuyasha: es cierto así que debes de obedecerme en todo

Mioga: todavía no y con esa actitud te vas a convertir en el peor rey de todos

Inuyasha: eso no lo creo yo…

(la siguiente escena y canción es 03 - El Rey Leon - Quiero Ya Ser el Rey - 1920x1080 busquen en YouTube)

Inuyasha:

Poderoso rey seré,  
sin oposición

Mioga:

Pues yo nunca he visto un rey león  
que no tenga mechón

Inuyasha:

Nunca ha habido nadie así,  
Seré la sensación  
Observa como rujo yo  
Te causo un gran temor

Mioga:

Pues, no parece nada excepcional

Inuyasha:

Yo quisiera ya, ser un rey

Mioga:

Píense bien y verá que aun le falta mucho, alteza

Inuyasha:

Nadie que me diga...

Mioga:

Bueno, cuando dije que...

Kagome:

...lo que debo hacer 

Mioga:

...quise decir que...

Inuyasha:

Nadie que me diga...

Mioga:

Pero no se da cuenta... 

Inuyasha y Kagome:

...como debo ser

Mioga:

¡Pero mire aquí!

Inuyasha:

Libre de correr seré

Mioga:

Bueno, definitivamente eso no! 

Inuyasha:

Todo lo que quiera haré

Mioga:

Usted y yo tenemos que,  
de cara a cara hablar

Inuyasha:

Mira nada mas  
al rey quién quiere aconsejar!

Mioga:

Si este es el rumbo que llevamos,  
Yo no voy!  
Lejos yo me voy de África,  
no me voy a quedar  
El chico cada día está mas mal

Inuyasha: Yo quisiera ya ser un rey

Miren por aquí  
Miren por acá  
Donde me vean  
¡Seré una estrella!

Mioga:

¡Aún no!

Coro : Y con cada criatura compartir  
Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír  
Lo que el rey Simba tiene que decir

Inuyasha:

¡Quiero ya ser el rey!  
¡Quiero ya ser el rey!  
¡Quiero ya ser el rey!

Mioga había quedado aplastado por un rinoceronte e Inuyasha y Kagome aprovecharon esa oportunidad para escapar de su vista…En casi la entrada del bosque del demonio se encontraban…

Inuyasha: jajaja – se reía junto a Kagome – soy todo un genio yo nos deshice de Mioga

Kagome: oye genio por si no recuerdas yo te ayude

Inuyasha: pero yo fui el protagonista – dice para comenzar a correr ya sabiendo que su amiga lo va a perseguir

Ambos niños se encuentran corriendo Inuyasha iba primero pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kagome lo sobrepaso a lo cual Inuyasha para que ella no lo atrapara primero él se tira encima de ella pero lo que no pensaba era que Kagome lo comienza a agarrar de los hombros y lo voltea para ponerse se pone encima de él

Kagome: jha te gane – lo dice triunfante aun encima de su mejor amigo y al ver que Inuyasha tiene cara de enojado ella sonríe y se separa de él

Inuyasha: solo fue suerte – dice un poco enojado – mira ese es el bosque – dice dándose cuenta que hay un montón de arboles

Kagome: pero Inuyasha este no parece un bosque del paraíso esta todo oscuro y los árboles son muy grandes, y si nos pasa algo Inuyasha, no traje mi arco ni mis flechas y si aparece un demonio – dice con un poco de miedo de que les suceda algo

Inuyasha: tranquila Kagome – dice para comenzar a abrazarla dándole protección a lo cual ella recibe el abrazo – te prometo que siempre te voy a proteger contra todo

Kagome: gracias Inuyasha – dice sonriéndole y tímidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla

Inuyasha: va-vamos más ha-halla seguro esta mas so-soleado – dice tartamudeando un poco por el nerviosismo que tiene ya que Kagome lo había besado en la mejilla

Ambos comienzan a caminar pero lo que no sabían que si seguían caminando y se adentraban mas en el bosque se podrían perder o encontrarse con el demonio guardián del bosque…

Continuara…


	3. La Muerte De Inuno y Hakuna Matata

Inuyasha: tranquila Kagome – dice para comenzar a abrazarla dándole protección a lo cual ella recibe el abrazo – te prometo que siempre te voy a proteger contra todo

Kagome: gracias Inuyasha – dice sonriéndole y tímidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla

Inuyasha: va-vamos más ha-halla seguro esta mas so-soleado – dice tartamudeando un poco por el nerviosismo que tiene ya que Kagome lo había besado en la mejilla

Ambos comienzan a caminar pero lo que no sabían que si seguían caminando y se adentraban mas en el bosque se podrían perder o encontrarse con el demonio guardián del bosque…

Continuara…

Horas después se encontraban en el bosque corriendo por sus vidas Inuyasha y Kagome ya que de casualidad habían entrado a la cueva del demonio del bosque y al darse cuenta los comenzó a perseguir para matarlos pero había algo muy peculiar en ese demonio era que tenia cuerpo humano pero su rostro se encontraba tapado por una mascara pero sin interesarle mucho eso a los niños corrieron despavoridos y asustados que les pasara algo…

Kagome: Inuyasha nos esta alcanzando – dice viendo que el demonio estaba cerca de ellos

Inuyasha: no te preocupes Kagome hace un rato vi que Mioga nos encontró seguro ya habrá ido a avisarle a mi padre

Kagome: pero aun no llega – dice preocupada y comenzando a notar que entraban a una cueva – no Inuyasha ahí que salir o no tendremos escapatoria

Demonio: muy tarde eso les pasa por venir a mi bosque ahora me los comeré – dice acercándose velozmente a ellos

Inuno: ¡eso si yo lo permito! – dice el rey al llegar al lugar junto a Mioga, él se acerca al monstruo para tirarle un ataque con su espada pero el demonio se va de inmediato como queriendo no ser atacado, el rey se voltea y ve a los dos niños que están mirándolo obviamente esperando su castigo – Mioga lleva a Kagome al castillo yo me encargo de Inuyasha

Mioga: como lo ordene alteza – dice asintiendo y llevándose a Kagome de la cueva dejando solos al padre e hijo

Inuyasha: papá yo… - dice queriendo hablar pero es interrumpido

Inuno: Inuyasha has venido a este bosque sabiendo que no te habíamos dado permiso de venir aquí justamente por esto este bosque es el bosque del demonio aquí rondan los demonios sin permiso de nadie, pusiste en riesgo tu vida y la de Kagome imagínate que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera venido cualquiera de los dos ahora podría estar muerto, aun sigues en entrenamiento al igual que Kagome ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia en pelea y vienen a jugar aquí donde hay demonios peligrosos, espero que sea la última vez que vengas aquí – dice regañándolo severamente teniendo razón en cada palabra que dijo – ahora vámonos al castillo que tu madre debe de estar preocupada – a lo cual el niño asiente tristemente

Inuyasha: _mi padre tiene razón yo o Kagome pudimos a ver muerto y todo por mi culpa si eso hubiera sucedido jamás me lo hubiera perdonado a mí mismo _

En la noche Inuyasha no podía dormir ya que se sentía triste porque sabía que había decepcionado a su padre así que decidió ir a verlo y sabría que al único lugar que iría su padre en las noches era en el jardín, lentamente sin que se nadie se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en el jardín y ahí vio a su padre sentado en el pasto observando las estrellas…

Inuyasha: papá – lo llamo cuando se encontraba atrás de él

Inuno: Inuyasha me decepcionaste pensé que eras lo suficientemente responsable para saber por donde meterte

Inuyasha: solo quería divertirme no pensé que habían demonios ahí y si los habían yo quería ser valiente como tu

Inuno: yo soy valiente cuando es requerido, Inuyasha ser valiente no es arriesgarse

Inuyasha: pero tu no le tienes miedo a nada

Inuno: hoy si lo tuve, tuve miedo a perderte…a ti y a mi nuera Kagome – dice lo último en broma haciendo sonrojar a Inuyasha

Inuyasha: papá que cosas dices – ambos se ríen – sabes ese demonio estaba más que asustado ya que se fue corriendo cuando te vio – dice y los dos se ríen y se ponen a jugar ya todo estaba perdonado

Y así fueron pasando los días, Inuyasha y Kagome quedaron castigados por una semana de no salir del castillo ni salir a jugar al jardín y ambos si que se aburrieron encerrados en el castillo, por otro lado Kikyo se encontraba feliz ya que pensaba que ellos se merecían no salir del castillo nunca más ya que solo querían vagar y no hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, en el bosque del demonio en una cueva muy escondida y oscura se encontraba…

Naraku: ¡MALDITO INUNO HECHO A PERDER MI PLAN!

Renkotsu: ni siquiera porque es tu hermano te da pena – dice riéndose

Naraku: es mi medio hermano…no entiendo porque todos mis planes para matar a Inuyasha fallan

Bankotsu: simple porque siempre para con Kagome esa niña dentro suyo tiene la perla de Shikon que la protege

Naraku: pero es que nunca los puedo separar el idiota de Inuyasha siempre la lleva a todos lados

Jakotsu: estas atacando mal, a quien debes de matar es a Inuno y del bonito Inuyasha te encargas después

Naraku: tienes razón, mañana mismo necesito que ustedes estén cerca del cañón con varios antílopes suficiente para una estampida, mañana muere mi queridísimo hermano – dice con sonrisa malvada

Naraku:  
Hienas vulgares e infames  
Carentes de toda virtud  
Pero guiadas por mi talento e ingenio  
Mi reino llegará a su plenitud  
Yo sé que no tienen cerebro  
Tiene más un infame animal  
Mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo  
Me escuchan o puede irles mal  
Se ven sus miradas ausentes  
No pueden en nada pensar  
Mas hablamos aquí de linajes  
Inconscientes no deben estar  
Lo que viene será nuestra vida  
La esperanza de hacerlo mejor  
Una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca 

Jakotsu:  
¿Y qué pintamos nosotros? 

Naraku:  
Escucha como los otros  
Yo sé que es un riesgo  
Tendrán recompensa  
Para los que sigan mi juego  
Y lo mío yo logre tener  
Listos ya 

Bankotsu:  
Sí, estamos listos, bien listos. ¿Para qué? 

Naraku:  
Para la muerte del rey. 

Renkotsu:  
¿Qué, está enfermo? 

Naraku:  
No, tonto, vamos a matarlo, y a Simba también. 

Jakotsu:  
Buena idea. ¿Quién necesita rey?

Renkotsu y Bankotsu:  
¡Nadie, nadie, la la-la la-la la! 

Naraku:  
¡Tonto! ¡Sí habrá un rey!

Jakotsu:  
Pero dijiste que- 

Naraku:  
Yo seré el rey. Apóyenme y nunca más sufrirán hambre.

Demonios:  
¡Sí, arriba, que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey! ¡Que viva el rey!  
Y socios seremos, no lo olviden  
De un rey a quien van a adorar 

Naraku:  
Ya es hora que yo les obligue  
A ciertas acciones tomar  
Tendrán una gran recompensa  
Aunque más voy yo a recibir  
Sin mí no tendrán ni una pizca  
¡Es algo que debo decir!  
Listos ya para el golpe del siglo  
Listos ya para un acto genial 

Naraku: Demonios:  
Planeándolo todo A comer  
Con mucho cuidado Mucho más  
A un lado me hacían Otra vez  
Y no me querían Sin parar

Naraku:  
Seré respetado, amado, alabado  
Por el gran portento que soy  
Y mis sueños al fin llegarán  
Listos ya 

Demonios:  
Nuestros sueños veremos llegar

Naraku:

¡Listos ya!

Al día siguiente Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en el jardín del castillo jugando cuando de repente…

Naraku: Inuyasha ven vamos a salir que tu padre el rey nos está esperando en un lugar para darte una sorpresa

Kagome: Inuyasha no vallas tengo un mal presentimiento – dice tomándolo del brazo evitando que valla

Inuyasha: Kagome no me va a pasar nada – dice yéndose donde su tío

Naraku: Inuyasha anda saliendo en un momento te alcanzo – dice para ver como su sobrino va entonces él aprovecha para irse donde la niña – Kagome estas muy bonita – dice sonriéndole forzadamente

Kagome: pero usted esta muy feo – dice sacándole la lengua

Naraku: escúchame muy bien niña no te metas en mis asuntos si yo digo algo se cumple – dice mirándola malvadamente para después irse

Una hora después Inuyasha y Naraku irse encontraba en el gran cañón del reino…

Naraku: Inuyasha quédate aquí y no te muevas voy a decirle a tu padre que ya estas aquí para que te de tu sorpresa

Inuyasha: que bien – dice alegre – tío Naraku la sorpresa me gusta

Naraku: Inuyasha es para morirse – dice sonriendo malvadamente e yéndose del lugar

Mientras que Inuyasha esperaba sentado solo muy cerca en la parte de arriba del cañón se encontraban una manada gigante de antílopes comiendo plenamente el pasto verde pero cerca en una roca gigante estaban ocultos…

Jakotsu: que aburrido estoy, no puedo comerme un antílope

Bankotsu: no ahí que esperar la señal de Naraku

Renkotsu: ahí esta – dice viendo a Naraku yéndose del lugar

En el lugar donde se encontraba Inuyasha estaba jugando con las hojas de un árbol…

Inuyasha: que aburrido, me hubiera quedado con Kagome más tiempo si mi padre iba a tardar – dice riéndose pero deja de reírse al ver que las pequeñas piedras del suelo comienzan a temblar al igual que todo el lugar

Y de repente de la parte de arriba del cañón comienzan a saltar y correr en la dirección de él era una estampida sin pensarlo dos veces el también comenzó a correr con toda su velocidad de demonio rápidamente pero igual lo comenzaban a alcanza y cuando lo alcanzaron decidió colgarse de una rama esperando que todo pasara rápidamente pero fue todo lo contrario…

En un lugar del reino que estaba cerca del desfiladero…

Inuno: Mioga los antílopes están corriendo velozmente – dice extraño ante esa acción

Mioga: señor parece que es una estampida

Naraku: Inuno los antílopes están en una estampida en el desfiladero e Inuyasha está ahí – dice para ver como corre su hermano velozmente y él corre a su costado

Cinco minutos después Inuno, Mioga y Naraku ya se encontraban ahí, y rápidamente Mioga se puso a buscar a Inuyasha mientras volaba hasta que lo encontró y voló en dirección del rey para informarle…

Mioga: rey el príncipe Inuyasha esta ahí en esa rama – dice señalando a el hijo del rey sostenido de una rama poco estable

El rey Inuno inmediatamente se lanzo en medio de la estampida y se transformó en un perro blanco quien mas rápido que nadie alcanzo al lugar donde estaba su hijo que estaba a punto de caerse pero lo salvo y lo puso en su lomo

Mioga: Naraku ahora nosotros que haces, ahí pedir ayuda si ayuda e…- no termina de hablar ya que Naraku lo golpea de "casualidad" y queda inconsciente

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia un lugar un alto donde dejo ahí sentado a Inuyasha se estaba quitando de su transformación perro ya se estaba convirtiendo en el rey humano cuando de pronto se cae entre la estampida…

Inuyasha: ¡PAPA! - lo dice buscándolo con la mirada pero no lo encuentra

Hasta que de repente ve como su padre salta y se comienza a trepar en la muralla con su forma humana e inmediatamente él comienza a buscar paso por el lugar donde va a subir su padre. Mientras que Inuno subía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban como humano ya que su transformación de demonio se perdió y no podía acerca ahí, subía con dificultad pero comenzaba a caerse cuando vio…

Inuno: ¡Naraku hermano, ayúdame! – dice al ver que su medio hermano se encontraba en la cima del lugar que él estaba escalando

Naraku: - entierra sus uñas en las manos de su medio hermano – larga vida al rey – lo dice ya transformado como demonio, suelta de las manos a su medio hermano y lo tira a la estampida

Inuno: ¡AAAHHH! – lo grita mientras cae

Inuyasha: ¡NO! – lo dice de un lugar apartado viendo como su padre cae hacia la estampida

El príncipe inmediatamente baja de donde estaba y se dirige a buscar a su padre pero no lo encontraba por la neblina que había hecho la estampida…

Inuyasha: papa' – lo dice al verlo tirado en el piso y acercársele

Inuno: Inuyasha ten a Colmillo de Acero – dice entregándole su espada y él la recibe – con la espada protégete de…de…de…-dice queriendo decir el nombre de su medio hermano me pero ya no puede respirar y se desmaya

Inuyasha: padre – lo dice al moverlo – papa' levántate – lo mueve mas rápido pero no pasa nada entonces le toma la respiración y nada – papa' no puedes morir eres el rey eres mi padre – dice ya llorando sabiendo que su padre ya se encontraba con los muertos

Naraku: Inuyasha – dice al acercársele a el - ¿Qué has hecho?

Inuyasha: hubo una estampida mi papa' intento salvarme pero el ahora…está muerto yo no quería esto fue un accidente – dice llorando

Naraku: Inuyasha yo sé que fue un accidente pero y tu madre, el pueblo y lo peor para ti Kagome que pensaran ellos seguro que Kagome te odiara por matar al rey al igual que todos

Inuyasha: no, yo no quiero que Kagome me odie ni tampoco mi madre o el reino ¿Qué hago?

Naraku: huye Inuyasha, huye, huye muy lejos y nunca vuelvas o te culparan de la muerte de tu padre – dice atemorizándolo y él inmediatamente corre del lugar, de repente de la niebla salen tres demonios que bien conoce Naraku - ¡mátenlo! – se los ordena e inmediatamente hacen caso

En un lugar ya un poco lejos se encontraba Inuyasha corriendo cuando de repente se da cuenta que no hay más camino mira hacia atrás y ve que tres demonios se le acercan peligrosamente, entonces Inuyasha comienza a meterse entre las rocas cuando sale comienza a correr nuevamente pero se da cuenta que esta al borde de un precipicio comienza a correr pero comienza a rodar en el precipicio y cae en un campo de hiervas y plantas con espinas y cactus, comienza a caminar rápidamente y cuidadosamente en ese campo…

Mientras que Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Jakotsu quienes seguían a Inuyasha lo seguían y también comenzaron a correr por el precipicio pero Renkotsu al ver que hay un campo peligroso se detiene al borde de la caída pero atrás de él se tiran Renkotsu y Jakotsu quienes lo hacen caer…

Renkotsu: ¡malditos que están gracioso! – dice al ver como sus dos hermanos se ríen

Jakotsu: nada solo es un chiste además a ti quien te manda a ponerte primero – dice parando de reír

Renkotsu: miren ahí esta – dice señalando como Inuyasha salía del campo del peligro – hay que matarlo

Renkotsu: entonces anda – dice volviéndose a reír – no es necesario total si se está yendo tan lejos es como si estuviera muerto

Jakotsu: ¡YA OISTE BONITO INUYASHA SI REGRESAS TE MATAMOS! – dice para al final reírse junto a sus hermanos

En la noche, en el castillo del reino, en el balcón central se encontraban las reinas, las princesas y Naraku quien hablaba delante de todo el reino que estaba formado en el lugar debajo de donde estaba el balcón…

Naraku: la muerte de mi queridísimo hermano Inuno podía esperarse en cualquier momento pero la muerte de Inuyasha quien todavía era un niño me duele en el alma – dice queriéndose reír por dentro – pero con todo pesar anuncio que yo debo tomar el reino nombrándome a mí el rey – dice mientras que se acercan demonio hacia el reino – y mi reinado unirá a los demonios y a los humanos consolidando así las dos especies haciendo que este sea el mejor reino de todos

A la mañana siguiente muy lejos del reino o mejor dicho en otro lugar en un desierto se encontraba Inuyasha inconsciente y los buitres lo rodeaban esperando que muera para comérselo pero de repente dos niños se acercan corriendo y desasiéndose de los buitres…

Miroku: ¡me encanta jugar a los bolos con los buitres! – dice riéndose

Shippo: oye Miroku mira este niño está vivo – dice viendo que Inuyasha respira

Miroku: a ver que tenemos aquí – dice observando al niño - ¡pero si es un demonio Shippo! ¡ahí que escapar o nos va a comer!

Shippo: oye yo soy un demonio también y no te como, ahí que llevarlo con nosotros capaz algún día nos defienda

Miroku: tienes razón además tu eres muy pequeño – dice riéndose

Shippo: oye soy un demonio zorro y mi tipo de demonio son pequeños ya – dice sacándole la lengua y convirtiéndose en un caballo mientras que Miroku sube al niño a su lomo y los tres se dirigen a un lugar con sombra y agua

Minutos después, los dos niños junto a Inuyasha que aún seguía inconsciente se encontraban en la entrada de una jungla, Miroku comenzó a mover al niño para que se levantara…

Miroku: ¿estas bien chico? – pregunta al ver que se levanto

Inuyasha: si eso creo – dice levantándose

Miroku: yo te salve – entonces Shippo tose – y bueno Shippo me ayudo

Shippo: ¿oye a donde vas? – dice viendo que el niño se aparta

Inuyasha: no se a cualquier lugar menos al sitio de dónde vengo

Shippo: ¿Por qué estas triste?

Inuyasha: porque acabo de huir de mi reino y no puedo regresar

Miroku: sabes que niño yo siempre digo si el mundo no esta de tu lado dale la espalda al mundo

Inuyasha: pero no fue eso lo que me enseñaron

Miroku: pues necesitas nuevas clases, a ver repite conmigo "Hakuna Matata"

(la siguiente escena es 05 El Rey León Hakuna Matata 1920x1080 busquen en YouTube, ojo Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha no son animales)

Inuyasha: ¿Hakuna Matata?

Shippo: exacto "Hakuna Matata" "No Te Angusties"

Miroku:  
Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser

Shippo:  
Hakuna Matata, nada que temer

Miroku:  
Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir 

Shippo y Miroku:  
A vivir así yo aquí aprendí 

Miroku:  
Hakuna Matata

Inuyasha: ¿Hakuna Matata?

Shippo: si es nuestra onda

Inuyasha: ¿Qué onda es esa?

Miroku: nada que onda contigo – dice y se ríe junto a Shippo – por ejemplo Shippo

Miroku:  
Cuando un joven era él 

Shippo:  
Cuando joven era yo 

Miroku:  
Muy bien 

Shippo:  
Gracias 

Miroku:  
Sintió que su aroma le dio mucha fama  
Vació la sabana después de comer 

Shippo:  
Un alma sensible soy, aunque de cuero cubierto estoy  
Y a mis amigos, el viento se los llevó  
Qué vergüenza 

Miroku:  
Oh qué vergüenza 

Shippo:  
Mi nombre cambié a Hortensia 

Miroku:  
Ese nombre no te queda 

Shippo:  
Y mucho sufrí yo 

Miroku:  
Ay, como sufrió 

Shippo:  
Cada vez que yo- 

Miroku:

Shippo, no enfrente de los niños 

Shippo:  
Oh perdón 

Miroku y Shippo :  
Hakuna matata, una forma de ser  
Hakuna matata, nada que temer 

Inuyasha:  
Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir 

Miroku:  
Sí, canta 

Shippo, Inuyasha y Miroku:  
A vivir así yo aquí aprendí  
Hakuna matata  
Hakuna matata, hakuna matata  
Hakuna matata, hakuna 

Miroku: Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar – dice sacando la hoja de palma para que su nuevo amigo se sorprenda

Inuyasha: wau aquí viven – dice realmente sorprendido al ver el bonito lugar

Shippo: vivimos donde queremos y vivimos como queremos – dice y los tres se ríen – tengo hambre, hay que comer

Inuyasha: y en donde ahí antílopes o hipopótamos – dice ya hambriento

Miroku: mira amigo si quieres vivir con nosotros comerás como nosotros – dice acercándose hacia un tronco

Shippo: esta no es época de frutas en la jungla así que comeremos esto – dice mientras que Miroku alza un tronco y se ve que hay un montón de gusanos y todo tipo de animal rastrero

Inuyasha: hui wat – dice del asco - ¿Qué es eso?

Miroku: gusanos que otra cosa – dice para comerse una hormiga – sabe a pollo

Shippo: viscos pero sabrosos – dice terminando de comer un gusano rastrero bien largo – te van a encantar, es la mejor vida

Miroku: y lo mejor de todo sin angustias ¿que dices? – dice mostrándole una hoja de palma llena de bichos

Inuyasha: esta bien Hakuna Matata – dice para agarrar un gusano regordete y comérselo – viscosos pero sabrosos – dice terminándoselo de comer

Miroku: eso es – dice alegre

Y así los años pasan y los tres niños comienzan a crecer a convertirse de niños a púberes y de púberes a adolescentes y de adolescentes a jóvenes de 18 años que aun siguen viviendo su vida a lo…

Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo:

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

Inuyasha:  
Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir

Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo:  
A vivir así yo aquí aprendí  
Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata...

Mientras que ellos tres seguían viviendo su vida a lo Hakuna Matata en un lugar muy apartado de ese sitio…En el reino Taiso las cosas habían quedado peor que nunca había sol pero por todo lugar se sentía la tristeza no había comida y menos dinero las cosas habían caído desde que Naraku se convirtió en rey…

Continuara…


	4. Los años pasaron

Mientras que ellos tres seguían viviendo su vida a lo Hakuna Matata en un lugar muy apartado de ese sitio…En el reino Taiso las cosas habían quedado peor que nunca había sol pero por todo lugar se sentía la tristeza no había comida y menos dinero las cosas habían caído desde que Naraku se convirtió en rey…

Continuara…

En el jardín de entrenamiento del castillo se encontraba Kagome peleando contra Jakotsu, Renkotsu y Bankotsu era tres contra una era injusto más porque ella era mujer pero igual Kagome acepto pelear ya que si ella ganaba Naraku la dejaría salir del castillo. A pesar de que Kagome fuera mujer y princesa sabia pelear ya que el ser princesa no significaba esperar a que llegue tu príncipe no Kagome desde niña recibió entrenamiento de pelea con su cuerpo, con arco y espada. Kagome ya le iba ganando a Jakotsu a quien lo dejo desmayado al recibir una patada y también ya le había ganado a Renkotsu cuando le tiro una flecha que le cayó en el estómago, ahora solo faltaba Bankotsu con el cual todavía seguía peleando…

Bankotsu: ¡ríndete ya te gane! – dice mientras la arrincona a la pared y le apunta una espada en el cuello

Kagome: ¡yo en tu lugar no estaría tan segura! – dice y de repente le patea en su entrepierna a lo cual él cae al piso y ella inmediatamente pone su pie en la espalda de él haciendo que quede tirado en el piso - ¡gane! – dice sonriente y después se va del jardín en dirección de la salida del castillo

Jakotsu y Renkotsu: jajaja – se acercan a su hermano riéndose - ¡te ganaron!

Bankotsu: ¡cállense! Solo fue suerte – dice enojado parándose

Renkotsu: suerte tenemos nosotros de no morir fácilmente porque o si no ya Kagome nos hubiera matado

Bankotsu: ni que fuera para tanto solo nos venció por primera vez a los tres

Jakotsu: pero ahí que aceptar que en estos años Kagome se ha vuelto mas fuerte

Renkotsu: es verdad y eso es un peligro para nosotros pero no podemos matarla, aunque yo no quisiera matarla ya le vieron el cuerpo que tiene – dice con sonrisa pervertida

Bankotsu: cuidado Renkotsu que ya te dije que si alguien va a estar con Kagome primero voy a ser yo

Jakotsu: si claro, vas aprovecharte de ella eso debiste hacerlo hace años porque con la fuerza que tiene ahora dudo que lo logres

Renkotsu: me muero de hambre – dice mientras que su estómago gruñe

Bankotsu: yo también pero no hay comida en el reino no recuerdas desde que Naraku es rey no hay casi nada de comida

Jakotsu: es verdad y yo creía que con Inuno sufríamos de hambre

Naraku: ¡QUE ESTAN DICIENDO ENGENDROS! – dice detrás de los tres

Renkotsu, Bankotsu y Jakotsu: qu-que ¡Naraku! – dicen asustados

Jakotsu: decíamos que con Inuno sufríamos y que con tu reinado estamos mas que contentos – dice un poco nervioso

Naraku: mas les vale porque o si no se van directo a la hoguera…y de que hablaban – dice interesado en saber sus estupideces

Renkotsu: de como Kagome nos venció a los tres

Naraku: esa niña idiota – dice riéndose – hace años debimos de matarla

Bankotsu: acaso no recuerdas que ella tiene la perla de Shikon en su interior es inútil tratar de matarla

Kikyo: así que por eso mi hermanita tiene buena suerte – dice susurrándolo mientras que los espía sin que se den cuenta

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba en el reino viendo como la gente se encontraba un poco decaída por la falta de dinero, la delincuencia, la esclavitud y la falta de animales los cuales eran la comida, mientras que Naraku se mantuviera como rey el reino seguiría así ya que el rey desperdiciaba la plata en vano…En la noche Kagome se encontraba en los pasadizos mas ocultos del castillo, comienza a ver cada una de las puertas y entra a la puerta a la cual solo el único que entraba era Naraku…

Kagome: Mioga – dijo en susurro al ver al ave enjaulada

Mioga: princesa Kagome que alegría verla – dice sonriéndole ya que sabia que ella era la única persona buena en el castillo

Kagome: ten te traje comida – dice poniéndole comida en su jaula

Mioga: gracias señorita Kagome – dice comenzando a comer – fue al reino verdad – dice preguntando ya que en el castillo no había mucha comida

Kagome: si, esta horrible todo Mioga las personas están tristes y decaídas no hay mucha comida, están de esclavos y ahí mucha delincuencia

Mioga: si el rey Inuno aun siguiera vivo nada estuviera así

Kagome: y si Inuyasha estuviera vivo ya estaría gobernando en estos momentos y el reino mejoraría

Mioga: pero lastimosamente princesa las cosas no son como queremos – dice tristemente ya que era la verdad

Kagome: _tengo que hacer algo para que el reino vuelva hacer como antes…Inuyasha ¡porque te tuviste que morir! Eras mi mejor amigo contigo ya no me sentía solo ahora sin ti vuelvo a estar sola _– lo piensa queriendo llorar al recordar a su mejor amigo

Mientras que el reino sufría en otro lugar demasiado lejos…En la jungla también era de noche, Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo se encontraban tirados en el pasto viendo las estrellas mientras conversaban y se les pasaba la comida que había cenado…

Miroku: y tu Inuyasha no tienes ninguna conquista – lo dice en tono coquetón

Inuyasha: no si siempre paramos aquí o a veces vamos a los pueblos cercanos que de por si están muy lejos

Shippo: es verdad yo tampoco tengo conquistas solo Miroku las tiene porque es un pervertido – lo dicen y los tres se ríen

Miroku: yo me refería si no tiene a una chica que en el pasado fue muy especial para ti

Inuyasha: bueno la verdad…si pero a ella nunca le interese siempre me vio cómo su mejor amigo

Shippo: ¿y cómo era? ¿Cómo se llama? – dice curioso de saber quién era

Inuyasha: bueno era…era…y de seguro hasta ahora es hermosa se llamaba…Kagome…la última vez que la fui fue cuando hui de mi reino ella me dijo que no fuera que tenía un mal presentimiento y tenía toda la razón…Kagome fue y será la primera chica de quien me enamore

Miroku: wau se ve que aun sigues enamorado de ella – dice haciendo que se sonroje

Inuyasha: pero igual supongo que nunca más la volveré a ver – dice un poco triste por eso

Shippo: y si la vamos a buscar capaz se quiera quedar con nosotros y contigo – dice ilusionado en conocer a la chica

Inuyasha: no lo creo a ella siempre le gusto seguir las reglas del reino…ahí que cambiar de tema mejor

Miroku: entonces ahí que hablar de que tal si vamos a un reino a ver que ahí de misterio

Shippo: es verdad y si vamos al reino del lado norte de la jungla

Inuyasha: a mi me da igual ahí que ir a cualquier reino – dice el para ya comenzando a echarse a dormir

Miroku: ya se durmió, oye Shippo nunca hemos ido a ese reino que esta al norte

Shippo: es cierto así mejor capaz ahí este la novia de Inuyasha – dice sonriendo

En el reino del norte de la jungla, en el reino Taiso ya era mediodía, en la mañana el príncipe Koga había venido a visitar a Kagome la cual se alegró mucho por su visita, los dos se encontraban paseando por el reino y se dirigieron hacia un restaurant ya que se habían cansado de tanto caminar…

Mientras tanto en la entrada del reino Taiso se encontraban tres chicos jóvenes a punto de entrar…

Inuyasha: no podemos entrar – dice seriamente

Miroku: porque mira he oído hablar que en este reino dejan entrar a los demonios con normalidad

Shippo: es verdad entremos y ya – dice el cuándo esta transformado en caballo y sus dos amigos están montados encima de él

Inuyasha: _¡no puede ser este es mi reino! ¡Ojala que nadie me reconozca!_ – dice pensándolo que ya de por si habían pasado muchos años era casi imposible que lo reconocieran

Mientras tanto, en el restaurant donde se encontraban Kagome y Koga…

Kagome:…y así están las cosas en el reino – dice terminándole de contar como está el reino

Koga: sabes he estado pensando Kagome y si…si tú y yo…los dos nos casamos pasaríamos a ser los reyes – dice ilusionado que ella diga que si

Kagome: pero Koga yo…yo a ti…- dice queriéndole decir que ella no siente lo mismo que el

Koga: Kagome yo se que con el tiempo te puedes enamorar de mi y mientras que no estés enamorada de mi no vamos hacer nada pero si nos casamos ya nosotros seriamos los reyes y Naraku saldría del trono solo seria una boda fingida hasta que te enamores de mi

Kagome: pero es que…todo en el reino se arreglaría verdad – dice y su amigo asiente - …está bien…ahí que casarnos Koga

Koga: te prometo que no te vas arrepentir Kagome – dice sonriendo pero le ve la cara a ella y se nota como tristeza – quita esa cara Kagome, sabes yo se que te haría feliz…canta

Kagome: ¿Qué? – dice confundida

Koga: que cantes a capela aunque sea se que eso te alegraría mucho a ti te gusta cantar solo que Naraku no te deja a cantar en el castillo pero ahora no estamos en el castillo, así que canta pero en otro idioma para que Naraku no te reconozca la voz – dice sonriendo y ella también sonríe

Kagome:-comienza a cantar- (la siguiente canción es Violetta Nel Mio Mondo busquen en YouTube)

**Ti confesso che non so bene, cosa fare****  
****Forse e perché non ho tempo, per pensare,****  
****I miei dubbi sono tanti e non posso andare avanti.****  
****Ma ora sono stanca non aspetto piú.**

Mientras que ella cantaba la gente le comenzaba a mirar pero con el paso de la letra a ella ya no le estaba dando vergüenza sino alegría

**Me sveglio ancora qui,****  
****Nel mio mondo questa sono io****  
****Da oggi io vivró, fino in fondo il destino é mio...**

Poco a poco se fue soltando más sin nada de vergüenza se paro de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alegremente entre las meses cantando claro y las personas la miraban alegres y divertidos

**Me sveglio ancora qui...****  
****Nel mio mondo questa sono io****  
****Da oggi io vivró, fino in fondo il destino é mio.****  
****Me sveglio ancora qui,****  
****Nel mio mondo questa sono io****  
****Da oggi io vivró, fino in fondo il destino é mio**.  
**Finalmente lo so ascolteó tutto ció,****  
****Che provo tutto tutto****  
****Finalmente lo so ascoltró tutto ció che provo,****  
****Niente mi spaventerá**

Ahora la gente se le unió y también algunas personas se pararon para comenzar a bailar junto a ella quien estaba as que feliz

**E mi accorgo che, quel che sento,****  
****Sta cambiando.****  
****Tutto intorno a me,****  
****Ad un tratto sta girando.**

Se puso a interactuar la canción con las personas que se encontraban sentadas las cuales le seguían el juego también divirtiéndose mientras que ella cantaba **  
**  
**I miei dubbi sono tanti e non posso andare avanti.****  
****Ma ora sono stanca non aspetto piú...**

Ella se paró del asiento donde se había sentado y salió del restaurant y la gente también la seguía para escucharla cantar alegremente**  
**  
**Me sveglio ancora qui,****  
****Nel mio mondo questa sono io****  
****Da oggi io vivró, fino in fondo il destino é mio.****  
****Me sveglio ancora qui...****  
****Nel mio mondo questa sono io****  
****Da oggi io vivró, fino in fondo il destino é mio...**

Las personas del restaurant la siguieron hasta el parque del al frente donde ella caminaba y la seguían, ella aún seguía cantando en frente de las personas sentadas en el parque que también la siguieron **  
**  
**Me sveglio ancora qui,****  
****Nel mio mondo questa sono io****  
****Da oggi io vivró, fino in fondo il destino é mio.****  
****Me sveglio ancora qui...****  
****Nel mio mondo questa sono io****  
****Da oggi io vivró, fino in fondo il destino é mio.**

En el parque a su alrededor habían muchas personas y algunas también estaban bailando junto a ella y sin que nadie se diera cuenta como por arte de magia el sol comenzó a ponerse radiante y las nubes oscuras se fueron, en el pasto del parque habían sembrado todo tipo de frutos desde hace meses y mientras que ella cantaba crecían rápidamente, además de las personas los animales también en el transcurso de la canción todo tipo de animales comenzaron a aparecer parecía que ella los atraía como por arte de magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entre las personas que la veían bailar estaban tres chicos jóvenes que recién habían llegado y uno de ellos se quedó sorprendido al verla

**Finalmente lo so ascolteó tutto ció,****  
****Che provo tutto tutto...****  
****Finalmente lo so ascoltró tutto ció che provo,****  
****Niente mi spaventerá .**

Al final de la canción toda la gente le aplaudió y gritaban "KAGOME" ya después de que ella agradeciera por los halagos se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado Koga para conversar con el sobre lo de la boda y sobre muchas cosas más, mientras que alguien los observaba furioso…

Inuyasha: _¡maldito Koga! ¡Quítale las manos de encima lobo rabioso! ¡Kagome solo es mía! _– lo pensaba furioso de los celos que lo consumían al ver que Koga y Kagome hablaban y sonreían

Shippo: así que ella es Kagome verdad Inuyasha

Miroku: pero mira que cuerpo y ya viste lo hermosa que es qué tal si le pregunto si quisiera tener un hijo conmigo capaz me diga que si – dice embobado al ver a Kagome

Inuyasha: Miroku vuelves a decir eso y me olvido que eres mi amigo – dice amenazante mientras ve como Miroku traga duro de los nervios – ahora ahí que irnos de este reino seguro querían venir para ver como era Kagome pues ya la vieron ahora vámonos – dice enojado y los dos asiente para comenzar a caminar en dirección de la salida del reino

En la tarde Kagome y Koga le dijeron a Naraku que se iban a casar y ambos iban a gobernar el reino Wolf de Koga pero era mentira pero Naraku acepto el matrimonio, en el castillo del reino Taiso, en el despacho de Naraku se encontraba el molestando a Mioga, cuando de repente entra por la puerta la princesa…

Kikyo: Naraku tenemos que hablar

Naraku: quien te dijo que entraras de eso forma tan maleducada – dice un poco enojado que no haya tocado la puerta, mientras que cierra y tapa la jaula de Mioga para que no escuchara su conversación

Kikyo: ya se que Kagome tiene la perla de Shikon en su interior por eso hasta ahora no la has matado verdad

Naraku: al grano Kikyo ¿que quieres?

Kikyo: quiero que le quites la perla de Shikon a Kagome y que la mates

Naraku:-se ríe- pero es tu hermana acaso no tienes corazón

Kikyo: tu mataste a Inuno y no tu viste pena porque era tu hermano

Naraku: quien te ha dicho tremenda estupidez, si vuelves a decir eso Kikyo te voto del reino

Kikyo: que crees que no sé lo que sucedió, yo te escuche Naraku cuando le dijiste a tus tres inútiles que tu mataste al rey Inuno y Inuyasha para que ninguno de los dos fueran el rey

Naraku: bueno si no te lo voy a negar lo mate a Inuno pero a Inuyasha no él solo escapo, y que piensas hacer acusarme con el rey a no espera yo soy el rey – dice con tono triunfador

Kikyo: ya te he dicho que quiero que le quites la perla de Shikon a Kagome y la mates a ella

Naraku: no puedo hacer eso la perla de Shikon saldría del interior de ella solo cuando Kagome diga que me la quiere entregar pero eso jamás sucederá ya que no quiero que ella se entere de eso

Kikyo: pero porque, no te das cuenta que si Kagome sigue teniendo la perla en su interior en cualquier rato se va a casar con Koga y te van a revocar a ti del trono

Naraku: ¡eso no puede ser! – dice enojado de esa idea que lo saquen de su reinado

Kikyo: Koga y Kagome se piensan casar y gobernar aquí eso de gobernar el reino Wolf es mentira y tu no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo porque ella tiene la perla de Shikon en su interior, necesitas de mi ayuda

Naraku: de acuerdo princesita genio a ver dime cual es tu plan

Kikyo: si me estás diciendo que Kagome no sabe que tiene la perla de Shikon entonces ordena que la maten el día de mañana en la noche y como ella no es tonta escapara del castillo e huira lo más lejos posible y no la volveremos a ver

Naraku: dentro de toda tu locura y ambición Kikyo tienes un poco de razón, de acuerdo seguiré tu plan – dice sonriéndole maliciosamente

Al día siguiente en la mañana Koga se despidió de Kagome ya que tenía que volver a su reino diciéndole que volvería dentro de cuatro días, al enterarse eso Naraku inmediatamente llamo a Renkotsu, Jakotsu y Bankotsu para contarles del plan para sacar a Kagome del reino. En la tarde Kagome como de costumbre se dirigía sigilosamente hacia el despacho de Naraku para ver a Mioga…

Kagome: hola Mioga – dice sonriente y mientras entraba al despacho

Mioga: princesa Kagome tengo algo muy importante que contarle

Kagome: ¿qué cosa? – dice mientras se acerca a el ave

Mioga: Naraku y Kikyo tienen un plan para que usted se valla del reino y así no se case con el joven Koga

Kagome: ¡que! Pero como – dice un poco alterada y asustada

Mioga: Kikyo le dijo a Naraku que usted y Koga lo quieren revocar del trono por eso Naraku decidió seguir el plan de Naraku haciendo que sus tres sirvientes intenten matarla para que usted huya pero no pueden matarla originalmente ya que usted tiene la perla de Shikon en su interior

Kagome: pero y ahora que hago – dice asustada

Mioga: espere a que los tres inútiles de Naraku la intenten matar pero espérelos con su arco y flechas, y su espada para que cuando usted huye valla a buscar al príncipe Inuyasha

Kagome: Mioga creo que estar encerrado te enloqueció Inuyasha esta muerto como lo voy a encontrar

Mioga: no Naraku le dijo a Kikyo que no mato a Inuyasha el solo huyo seguro Naraku intento matarlo al igual que usted, princesa Kagome valla a buscar al príncipe Inuyasha

Kagome: que buena noticia me has dado Mioga – dice alegre – no te preocupes voy a buscar a Inuyasha y traerlo al reino, adiós y gracias Mioga – dice mientras se va rápidamente del despacho - _¡INUYASHA NO ESTA MUERTO! ¡QUE FELCIDAD INUYASHA NO ESTA MUERTO!_

Y tal como le advirtió Mioga a Kagome ella esperaba lista el ataque en el jardín tenía un vestido manga ¾ color celeste en la parte de abajo tenia le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla pero eso era adentro ya que por fuera tenia una tela de color celeste con rosas blancas y rojas que le quedaba desde la cintura como si fuera capa en su cuello que en la parte de atrás la cola le quedaba hasta los pies y adelante la tenia un poco mas arriba de la rodilla pero lo que nadie sabia era que en la cola de la capa del vestido estaba escondido su espada y su arco con flechas, tenía valerinas de color blanco ya que si iba a correr no podía ponerse tacos y como abrigo tenía una capa de color rosada (si quieren ver como se ve vallan a starsue(punto)com y busquen Legacy Day Ashlynn Ella asi como esta vestida se ve Kagome)…

Kagome se encontraba parada en el jardín del castillo mirando las estrellas cuando de repente alguien le tapa la boca ella actúa como queriendo escapar pero no intenta pegar ni nada, sino siente como le tapan los ojos, la cargan y corren llevándosela…

Una hora después siente como es bajada y la dejan tirada en el piso, ella ya no soporta más y se desata las manos y comienza atacar utilizando la fuerza cuando termina de pelear se quita la venda y se da cuenta que ahí estaban los tres estúpidos de Naraku no dice nada y solo los amarra a los tres juntos y claro para asegurarse de que no la van a seguir les vuelve a pegar e inmediatamente comienza a correr

Se da cuenta que estaba en el desfiladero el lugar donde supuestamente Inuyasha había muerto eso le daba más pistas para encontrarlo comenzó a correr hasta cuando llego a un muro vio en el piso y había un trozo de ropa lo recogió y se dio cuenta que era de la tela de la ropa que utilizaba Inuyasha hace años el día que supuestamente murió, vio el muro y lo salto se do cuenta que si seguía el camino caería al campo de espinas pero no tenía otra opción cuidadosamente se encontraba bajando pero de pronto se cae cree que le va a doler las espinas pero pasa sobre ellas y no siente nada entonces más rápido comienza a correr en esa dirección esperando que para el día de mañana ya estuviera frente a Inuyasha el primer y único chico de quien se enamoró…

Kagome: _¡Si lo acepto estoy y siempre estaré enamorada de Inuyasha! ¡El enterare que está vivo me da esperanza de que él también este enamorado de mí! ¡Sea como sea te voy a encontrar Inuyasha!_

Continuara…


	5. Recuerda quien eres

Kagome: _¡Si lo acepto estoy y siempre estaré enamorada de Inuyasha! ¡El enterare que está vivo me da esperanza de que él también este enamorado de mí! ¡Sea como sea te voy a encontrar Inuyasha!_

Continuara…

(la siguiente escena es 07 - El Rey Leon - El Leon Rey Duerme Ya - 1920x1080 busquen en YouTube)

A la mañana siguiente, en la jungla se encontraban Miroku y Shippo cantando mientras caminaban…

Shippo y Miroku:

Apumbabe apumbabe apumbabe apumbabe...

Miroku:  
en la jungla tan imponente  
el rey león duerme ya

De repente un insecto bien gordo aparece y Shippo quien estaba convertido en cerdo lo mira al insecto y lo sigue ya que tenia hambre y deja a Miroku cantando solo

Miroku:  
en la jungla tan imponente  
el rey león duerme  
no te oigo amigo ayúdame  
aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii apumbabadue

Miroku: ¿Shippo? ¡Shippo – dice gritándolo para comenzarlo a buscar

Mientras que en otro lado caminando como cazando Shippo se encontraba siguiendo sigilosamente al insecto para comérselo se escabullía para que el insecto no lo viera y cuando ya lo iba a tener en sus manos escucha un ruido…

Shippo: ¿Miroku? – dice pensando que era su amigo pero nadie responde entonces vuelve a su casería se asoma al tronco donde estaba el insecto pero se vuelve a escapar y ve que una humana se encuentra escondida entre la hierba y sin mas que decir le tira una flecha - ¡AAAHHH! – dice corriendo y evitando que le caiga la flecha mientras que la humana también lo persigue

Miroku: ¿Shippo? – dice oyendo los gritos de su amigo y ve que él se acerca corriendo y se atora en un tronco ya que estaba transformado en cerdo

Shippo: ¡Ella me va a comer! – dice gritando queriendo salir del tronco pero no puede

Miroku: ¿Qué? - dice y ve como una humana se acerca corriendo tirando flechas sagradas – ahí Shippo yo siempre te tengo que salvar – dice intentando sacarlo pero no puede y ya la humana ya esta casi cerca - ¡AAAHH! – cuando de repente

Inuyasha se acapárese y destruye la flecha que se dirigía hacia sus amigos y comienza a pelear contra la humana quien saca más flechas y se las tira pero él las esquiva y sin que se dé cuenta la humana lo pasea y lo tumba pero él se para nuevamente y ahora él se tira encima de ella pero ella inteligente mente lo agarra de los hombros y le d un giro quedando ella encima de él y apuntándolo con una flecha en el cuello…

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome? – lo dice ya más tranquilo comenzando a reconocerla ya que la única que tenía ese truco era su mejor amiga

Kagome: ¿ahh? – lo dice no reconociéndolo y saliendo encima de él pero aun apuntándolo con un poco de desconfianza

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome eres tú? – dice esperanzado que sea ella

Kagome: ¿Quién eres tú? – dice bajando poco a poco la flecha y el arco

Inuyasha: soy yo Inuyasha – dice ya reconociéndola ya que recordaba lo desconfiada que era su amiga

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! – dice tirándose encima de él para abrazarlo tiernamente

Inuyasha: Kagome… - dice sonrojado por el abrazo y oliendo su aroma de ella

Kagome e Inuyasha: ¿pero cómo? – dice simultáneamente y se ríen

Inuyasha: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome: ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí eso te pregunto yo a ti?

Miroku: así que ella es tu novia Inuyasha – dice llamando la atención haciendo que los dos se sonrojen

Inuyasha: no nosotros no somos novios y no molestes Miroku

Kagome: es verdad solo somos mejores amigos – dice sonriendo

Miroku: valla que hermosa que eres déjame presentarme me llamo Miroku y ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? – dice tomándole las manos y haciendo que ella se sonroje y ponga una cara de ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: ¡ahí Miroku pervertido no le digas eso idiota! – dice celoso mientras se pone en medio de ellos dos haciendo reír a Kagome

Shippo: parece que Inuyasha se ha puesto celoso como la otra noche nos dijo que…- no termina de hablar ya que inmediatamente Inuyasha le pone una mano en su boca para que no hablara

Miroku: Shippo mejor vámonos ahí que dejarlos solos para que "hablen" – dice yéndose y su amigo le hace caso

Kagome: a y Shippo lo siento por intentar cazarte – dice un poco avergonzada

Shippo: no te preocupes me pasa normalmente – dice mientras se va junto a Miroku

Kagome: jajaja – se ríe – que graciosos que son tus amigos

Inuyasha: si – dice un poco nostálgico – Kagome yo… - dice queriendo decir algo pero no puede

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Por qué…- no habla más porque siente como Inuyasha repentinamente la abraza y ella corresponde el abrazo feliz

Inuyasha: te extrañe mucho Kagome – dice viéndola a los ojos con un brillo especial

Kagome: yo también te extrañe Inuyasha pero no entiendo porque huiste del reino, debes de volver todo esta horrible Inuyasha – dice viendo como su mejor amigo se separa del abrazo para tomar distancia con ella

Inuyasha: yo no puedo volver Kagome

Kagome: pero porque ¿no? Naraku se convirtió el rey desde que tu padre murió y nos hiso pensar que tu también moriste recién ayer me acabo de enterar que huiste del reino Inuyasha tienes que volver para que te conviertas en el rey

Inuyasha: ¡No Kagome! – dice alzando la voz haciendo que ella se aleje un poco – Kagome…

Kagome: ¡No me importa que no quieras volver! ¡Aunque sea arrastrándole te voy a llevar al reino Inuyasha! – dice ya enojada de que él no quiera volver

Inuyasha: Kagome lo siento pero no pienso volver al reino Naraku es el rey no yo

Kagome: Inuyasha, Naraku esta llevando a la quiebra al reino no ahí comida, el rey dejo que los demonios entraran al reino y matan cada día a las personas ya que no hay alimento, si no piensas volver yo si voy a regresar – dice caminando en dirección de la salida de la jungla pero no camina mas ya que alguien la comienza a cargar – ¡suéltame Inuyasha! – él no le hace caso solo camina regresando al lugar de antes y ahí recién la suelta

Inuyasha: Kagome escúchame muy bien tú te puedes quedar aquí conmigo no hay necesidad que te regreses al reino….Kagome…Kagome yo desde…desde que éramos niños…yo…yo a ti…- dice queriéndose declárale a ella su amor pero le es difícil

Kagome: Inuyasha…- dice con su corazón acelerado -…Inuyasha…yo te quiero…-dice sonrojada y puede ver como Inuyasha le sale una sonrisa hermosa y se le iluminan los ojos

Inuyasha: Kagome...yo también te quiero mas de lo que imaginas – dice para terminar ambos abrazados de la felicidad

Mientras que detrás de un árbol dos jóvenes los espiaban…

Miroku: te dije Shippo – dice un poco desanimado y alegre a la vez por su amigo

Shippo: ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta no entendiendo que pasa

(la siguiente canción es El Rey León - Esta Noche Es Para Amar-Español Latino busquen en YouTube)

**Miroku:****  
****Ya se siente cerca******

**Shippo:****  
****Que?!******

**Miroku:****  
****El trio terminó******

**Shippo:****  
****Trio?!******

**Miroku:****  
****Si se enamoran que remedio habrá seremos solo dos******

**Shippo:****  
****Dos?!******

**Miroku:****  
****No se han dado cuenta que****  
****pronto han de caer, bajo una atmosfera romántica,****  
****desastre puedo ver.******

**Kagome:****  
****Esta noche es para amar****  
****todo listo esta****  
****y las estrellas resplandecerán****  
****romance irradiaran**

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban caminando por una casaca tomados de la mano sonrientes e Inuyasha le enseñaba y hablaba sobre todo lo que conocía de la jungla donde vivía, los dos se encontraban felices de estar juntos ****

**Inuyasha:****  
****Yo si quiero decirte****  
****mas como explicar, la verdad de mi pasado jamás****  
****te puede alejar**

Los dos se encontraban bebiendo agua del lago cada uno en una esquinas un poco lejos ambos, Inuyasha se cuestionaba si decirle porque no puede regresar al reino y que ella capaz lo entendiera pero no lo cree ya que cree que lo odiara ****

**Kagome:****  
****No se lo que guarda****  
****quisiera yo saber****  
****el verdadero rey se esconde muy dentro de su ser.**

Kagome fija su vista en Inuyasha el cual le sonríe y él viene en dirección de ella pero de repente en ves de ir a verla salta al lago, ella se asoma al lago a ver si no le había sucedido nada cuando de repente el saca su mano para que ella lo ayuda y ella toda ingenua le da la mano pero Inuyasha la jala adentro del lago junto a él ****

**Esta noche es para amar****  
****todo listo esta**

Ella inmediatamente sale del lago ya que el agua estaba fría se para en el césped e Inuyasha la sigue y la mira burlón entonces ella lo tira al lago y comienza a correr para que él no la alcance

******Y las estrellas resplandecerán****  
****romance irradiaran**

Los dos se encuentran corriendo por un campo lleno de hierbas donde Kagome iba adelante corriendo y atrás de ella se encontraba Inuyasha queriendo alcanzarla, los dos de tanto correr se encontraban en un lugar de la jungla que iba de bajada entonces Kagome se detiene y voltea a ver a Inuyasha quien venia corriendo y de casualidad se tira encima de ella para que los dos comiencen a rodar

******esta noche es para amar****  
****quiero compartir****  
****el destino los trajo hasta aquí****  
****para revivir**

Ambos se encontraban en el pasto Kagome quien estaba debajo de Inuyasha lo mira y le da un beso en la mejilla, segundos después ella se separa de Inuyasha y ambos se quedan viéndose a los ojos con amor y comenzar a pararse para quedar abrazados ****

**Miroku:****  
****Felicidad escrito esta****  
****que mala situación******

**Shippo:****  
****Su libertad paso a la historia******

**Miroku y Shippo:****  
****Domado esta el leon******

**Guah guah guah guah!**

Los dos lloran al ver como su amigo ya había encontrado el amor y obviamente suponían que ya no seria lo mismo ya que le prestaría mas atención a Kagome que a ellos y los dejaría a un lado…Mientras que en otro lugar de la jungla…

Inuyasha: no es un lugar hermoso – dice viendo como Kagome mira todo

Kagome: si claro que lo es…Inuyasha aun no entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres volver al reino?

Inuyasha: Kagome nosotros estamos bien juntos no saques ese tema de nuevo – dice no queriendo hablar de eso

Kagome: pero es que tengo que saberlo Inuyasha o acaso me lo vas a ocultar todo el tiempo que estemos juntos

Inuyasha: Kagome no lo vas a entender me vas a odiar y yo no quiero eso por eso no te lo puedo decir ni a ti ni a nadie

Kagome: Inuyasha yo nunca te voy a odiar, dime la verdad

Inuyasha: ¡QUE NO KAGOME! – Dice gritando haciendo que ella se aleje muy lejos de él como si le tuviera miedo – ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso

Kagome: pues yo si Inuyasha entiéndeme el reino está en la ruina y si tú no vuelves ya no va a existir el reino Taiso

Inuyasha: deja de hablar de eso, si te vas a quedar aquí conmigo aprende esta frase Hakuna Matata que eso te va ayudar a olvidar el pasado

Kagome: Inuyasha no puedes olvidar el pasado así de fácil ¿y que es Hakuna Matata?

Inuyasha: escúchame si las cosas no te salen bien en la vida dale la espalda al mundo y has una vida nueva

Kagome: ¡Que! Inuyasha yo no puedo hacer eso y yo no te he dicho que me voy a quedar aquí contigo – dice un poco triste por no estar al lado de él

Inuyasha: Kagome tu me prometiste que permanecerías a mi lado acaso no lo recuerdas me lo dijiste cuando teníamos seis años – dice tomándole de los brazos para que ella no se aleje de él

Kagome: te lo prometida igual que tu me prometiste que siempre me ibas a proteger contra todo pero no Inuyasha cuando te necesitaba tu estabas aquí divirtiéndote en cambio yo sufría estando sola en el reino siendo maltratada por Naraku tu tío en el que siempre confiaste

Inuyasha: pero…como si en el reino están tu madre, mi madre y Kikyo

Kagome: Inuyasha, mi madre está muerta y Naraku acuso a tu madre de haberla matado y la mando a la cárcel, Kikyo se ha puesto de parte de Naraku, ella y él mandaron a los tres demonios estúpidos de Naraku a mandarme a matar el día de ayer solo querían asustarme para que huyera del reino, a mi no me pueden hacer nada porque tengo la perla de Shikon en mi interior

Inuyasha: por eso cuando éramos niños y nos topábamos con demonios no nos pasaba nada, pero Kagome aun así no puedo volver

Kagome: ¡pero Inuyasha que necio que eres! No entiendes que el reino esta arruinado sabes que ya no pienso insistirte si no quieres volver no vuelvas pero yo si voy a regresar

Inuyasha: pero Kagome que vas hacer ahí, van a intentar matarte

Kagome: pero no lo van a lograr ahora que se que tengo la perla de Shikon en mi interior, no me pienso quedar aquí divirtiéndome mientras que las personas sufren

Inuyasha: y que piensas hacer para arreglar eso Naraku es el rey, sabes que esta bien si quieres vete pero no vas hacer nada – dice comenzando a correr lejos de ella

Kagome: ¡me voy a casar con Koga! – dice y de inmediato su amigo regresa rápidamente y la toma por la cintura para acercarla a él

Inuyasha: escúchame muy bien para que tu te cases con Koga debes de pasar sobre mi cadáver – dice furioso por la noticia que ella le dio no soportaría verla con otro que no fuera él

Kagome: no me importa como tengo que casarme con Koga así los dos nos convertiremos en los reyes y Naraku desaparecerá del trono, si tu no piensas volver esa es la única forma de sacar a Naraku

Inuyasha: ¡pero que necia eres Kagome! ¡tú no amas a Koga!

Kagome: aunque no lo ame, seria lo mejor para el reino por algo soy la princesa tengo que pensar en el reino ante de que en mi misma

Inuyasha: Kagome por favor quédate que no entiendes que…que…¡que si tu te casas con Koga yo me muero! ¡estoy cansado de negarlo! ¡siento celos de Koga y de todo hombre que se fije en ti y no voy a permitir que te cases con Koga!

Kagome: pero es mi decisión Inuyasha y si tu no quieres volver y convertirte en el rey yo regresare y me convertiré en la reina

Inuyasha: Kagome no vallas al reino van a intentar matarte o sacarte la perla de Shikon

Kagome: pues entonces mejor me voy al reino de Koga a verlo y después los dos nos casaremos, adiós Inuyasha – dice zafándose de su agarre para comenzar a correr lejos de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! – lo grita fuertemente pero ella no le hace caso y sigue su camino

El príncipe Inuyasha se encontraba furioso consigo mismo si no fuera tan cobarde a ir al reino y decir que él es el culpable de la muerte de su padre Kagome no estaría dispuesta a casarse con Koga ya que él se convertiría en el rey sacando a Naraku del trono pero no podía afrontar el pasado…Ya era de noche Inuyasha se encontraba en un campo verdoso caminando de un lado a otro pensando en lo que haría…

Inuyasha: no puedo cambiar el pasado ¡maldición! Ahora que hago no quiero que Kagome se case con Koga pero tampoco puedo volver al reino como si nada hubiera pasado…- de repente mira al cielo y a las estrella recordando lo que una vez le dijo su padre - ¡DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAS CUIDANDOME Y GUIANDOME! – dice como reclamo – pero no es cierto, todo es por mi culpa… - dice triste ya que era la verdad

Él se encontraba triste cuando de repente escucha una risa y canto de alguien mira a un árbol que se encontraba cerca y ve a un hibrido mandril y papión saltando de una rama a otra feliz y mirándolo, no estaba de humor para bromas y se alejo hacia un rio y se recostó en un tronco viendo el rio cuando de pronto se vuelve a escuchar esa risa y canto de ese mandril, Inuyasha comienza a caminar yéndose lejos de ese loco cuando de repente el mandril lo sigue

Inuyasha: ¡¿Quién eres?! – dice ya enfrentándolo

Totosai: la pregunta aquí ¿Quién eres tú?

Inuyasha: yo…creí saberlo pero ahora no estoy seguro – dice triste

Totosai: yo se quien eres, ven acércate es secreto – dice mientras que Inuyasha se acerca y él vuelve a cantar la misma canción que cantaba hace rato

Inuyasha: ¡Ya basta que quiere decir todo eso!

Totosai: quiere decir que tu eres un simio y yo no – dice mientras se rie

Inuyasha: creo que estas un poco confundido

Totosai: no aquí el único confundido eres tu no sabes ni quien eres

Inuyasha: y supongo que tu si

Totosai: claro eres el hijo del rey Inuno – dice dejando impactado a Inuyasha – adiós – dice para correr lejos de él e Inuyasha lo sigue

Inuyasha: ¿conociste a mi padre? – dice cuando logra alcanzarlo

Totosai: corrección lo conozco – le responde aun siguiendo en su pose de meditación

Inuyasha: lamento decírtelo pero mi padre murió hace muchos años – dice tristemente al recordarlo

Totosai: no te equivocas, está vivo y te lo voy a mostrar, tu solo sigue al viejo Totosai – dice volviendo a correr para que él lo siga – ven apúrate – dice mientras que Inuyasha comienza a entrar a un árbol inmenso lleno de ramas y lianas

Inuyasha: espérame – dice ya que el mandril va a muy rápido y él no puede moverse mucho – no vallas tan rápido – dice corriendo lo mas rápido que puede para alcanzar al mandril

Totosai: ¡alto! – dice poniendo la mano para que él se detenga y así lo hace – mira halla abajo – dice acercándose a un lago

Inuyasha:-se mira en el lago pero solo se ve a el mismo- no es mi padre es solo mi reflejo

Totosai: no ahí está – dice volviendo a señalar el lago y entonces Inuyasha se vuelve asomar al lago y en vez del reflejo de Inuyasha está la imagen del rey Inuno – él vive en ti

Inuno: Inuyasha – dice desde las nubes del cielo

Inuyasha: padre – dice sorprendido al escuchar su voz y alza la cabeza viendo que hay una imagen en forma de nube de su padre

Inuno: Inuyasha me has olvidado

Inuyasha: no eso nunca padre

Inuno: al dejar de olvidar quien eres así me olvidaste a mí, ve en tu interior Inuyasha eres más de lo que eres ahora, regresa al reino y toma tu lugar en el ciclo de la vida

Inuyasha: cómo puedo regresar, ya no soy el mismo de antes

Inuno: recuerda quien eres, tu eres mi hijo Inuyasha el verdadero rey, recuérdalo, recuérdalo – dice alejándose

Inuyasha: - comienza a seguir las nubes - no padre no me dejes – dice y ve como la nube se va y desaparece

Totosai: ¿Qué fue eso? Jajaja – dice mientras se le acerca - ¿Qué raro clima?

Inuyasha: si parece que los vientos cambian

Totosai: ahh pero el cambio es bueno

Inuyasha: si es verdad, se lo que tengo que hacer pero si vuelto tendré que enfrentarme al pasado del cual he estado huyendo hace ocho años – de repente el viejo mandril le pega con su bastón en la cabeza – auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dice mientras se soba la cabeza

Totosai: no importa ya está en el pasado – dice y se rie

Inuyasha: si pero me dolió

Totosai: si el pasado puede doler pero del pasado se aprende – dice queriendo tirarle su bastón en la cabeza de Inuyasha de nuevo pero él lo esquiva – jha vez – dice triunfante – y que es lo que vas hacer

Inuyasha: primero te quito el bastón – dice tomando el bastón del mandril

Totosai: ehi mi bastón – dice como reclamo y ve como él lo deja tirado y se va corriendo – oye ¿a dónde vas?

Inuyasha: ¡voy a volver al reino! – dice mientras corre

Totosai: ¡eso! ¡Corre! ¡Vamos! – dice animándolo y riéndose mientras lo ve correr

Inuyasha corría por la jungla rápidamente ya que tenía que pasar por la jungla para volver a su reino cuando de pronto ve a Miroku y Shippo quienes se encuentran tirados en el piso durmiendo plácidamente y roncando todavía…

Inuyasha: ¡oigan dormilones! - dice gritándolo y los dos se levantan

Shippo y Miroku: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? – dice levantándose bostezando

Inuyasha: escuchen tengo que volver a mi reino y convertirme en el rey

Shippo: ¿Qué eres un príncipe? – dice sorprendido ante aquella revelación a lo cual su amigo asiente

Miroku: con razón Kagome tenia un vestido de princesa y por eso cuando te encontrábamos tenias puesto un traje de príncipe – dice riendo atando cabos

Inuyasha: si bueno es verdad soy un príncipe que ahora me voy a convertir en rey, escuchen no tengo mucho tiempo tengo que regresar al reino Taiso que es mi reino si quieren venir conmigo alcáncenme ya que tengo que ir rápido nos vemos halla – dice e inmediatamente se va corriendo en dirección de su reino

Shippo: tengo sueño y si dormimos un poco mas y después lo alcanzamos

Miroku: crees que estoy loco, ahora mismo vamos imagínate Shippo vamos a vivir en un castillo

Shippo: enserio, entonces vamos ahora mismo – dice para que los dos comiencen a correr velozmente

Inuyasha se encontraba corriendo velozmente con su fuerza de demonio estaba decidido regresaría al reino y se convertiría en el rey ya había pasado mucho tiempo huyendo del pasado pero ahora ya no…

Continuara…


	6. Ciclo Sin Fin

Inuyasha se encontraba corriendo velozmente con su fuerza de demonio estaba decidido regresaría al reino y se convertiría en el rey ya había pasado mucho tiempo huyendo del pasado pero ahora ya no…

Continuara…

Cuando Inuyasha llego al reino quedo pasmado al ver en lo que se había convertido todo, habían algunos huesos de aldeanos y animales muertos ya que habían sido matados por los demonios, había frutas malogradas tiradas, el cielo estaba oscuro y el ambiente también, la flora estaba horrible desecha y marchita, las casas se encontraban destruidas y por último el castillo real se veía horrible a lo lejos…

Kagome: Inuyasha – dice mientras que corría para alcanzarlo y ya estaban frente a frente

Inuyasha: Kagome – dice alegre de verla – pensé que te ibas al reino del lobo de mi primo – dice recordando celosamente lo que ella le dijo

Kagome: solo lo dije por hablar estaba enojada pero eso ya no importa…es horrible verdad – dice refiriéndose a como estaba el reino

Inuyasha: pero ¿Cómo? No entiendo hace algunos días vine aquí y estaba diferente

Kagome: yo siempre recorro las calles para detener a los demonios que quieren comerse a los aldeanos y le exigí a Naraku que mientras yo sea princesa el reino debería de estar aunque sea un poco cuidado, pero supongo que Naraku al ver que no estoy yo soltó a los demonios para que hagan lo que quieran

Inuyasha: no te quería creer pero decías la verdad Naraku destruyo el reino como rey, no debí confiar en él cuando era niño – dice con arrepentimiento

Kagome: ya Inuyasha tranquilo como tú dices eras un niño que le creía al miserable de su tío eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – dice para subirle el ánimo y lo logra hacerle sonreír

Inuyasha: gracias Kagome – dice sonriendo – y gracias por permanecer a mi lado – dice para abrazarla sorpresivamente a lo cual ella recibe el abrazo

Miroku: lamento interrumpir el momento romántico Inuyasha – dice asiendo que los dos se separen rápidamente sonrojado

Shippo: Inuyasha este es tu reino – dice un poco asombrado por lo grande que era y a la vez por lo feo que se veía

Inuyasha: si Shippo este es mi hogar y tengo que pelear por el

Shippo: a pues necesita muchos arreglos – dice susurrando para que nadie lo oiga

Miroku: bueno Inuyasha si esto es importante para ti estaremos contigo siempre

Inuyasha: gracias

Kagome: hay que acercarnos al castillo seguro ahí debe de estar Naraku – los tres asienten y junto a ella comienzan a caminar cautelosamente

Minutos después los cuatro se encontraban ocultos entre los escombros de las casas viendo como Naraku se encontraba en el balcón central del castillo y afuera de este se encontraban un montón de demonios…

Miroku: Demonios, odio a los demonios – dice horrorizado al ver a los demonios

Shippo: ¿Cuál es el plan Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: carnada de humanos

Miroku: ¡oye! – dice como queja al saber que él y Shippo serían la carnada

Inuyasha: Miroku deben de distraerlos para que Kagome y yo entremos – dice con cara suplicante

Miroku: y que quieres que Shippo se convierta en cerdo y a mí en un suricata para que me ponga falda y baile Hula Hula con Shippo – dice tontamente dándole la idea a su amigos

Y minutos después Shippo se convirtió en cerdo y convirtió a Miroku en un suricata siguiendo el plan que tontamente dijo Miroku…

(La siguiente escena es 09 - El Rey Lean - Timón y Pumba - Baile Hula Hula - 1920x1080 busquen en YouTube)

Miroku:

Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti,  
deberías a mi amigo entero devorar  
y te gustara  
tú ya lo veras  
solo te tienes que formar  
tienes ganas {sipsipsip}  
de tocino {yop yop yop}  
es un cerdo {yop yop yop}  
quieres ser un cerdo tu también  
SI!

Los dos después de hacer esa escena tan vergonzosa salen corriendo en dirección contraria y los demonios lo persiguen para comérselos, y Kagome e Inuyasha aprovechan eso para pasar….

Inuyasha: Kagome anda a la cárcel y saca a mi madre, también trae a todos los guerreros que puedas

Kagome: espera Inuyasha – dice tomándolo del brazo antes de que se valla – ten – dice entregándole la perla de Shikon

Inuyasha: pero ¿Cómo la sacaste? – dice tomando con sus manos la perla

Kagome: cuando me fui yo sabía que tu corazón de oro te diría que no ibas a dejar así el reino por eso me saque la perla fue un poco difícil sacarla pero de pronto se formó un aura blanca en mí y salió y se puso en mis manos

Inuyasha: pero Kagome tú la debes de tener si te pasa algo

Kagome: Inuyasha tu la necesitas mas que yo vas a pelear con Naraku si te quiera matar no lo va a lograr

Inuyasha: esta bien la voy aceptar pero si la necesitas no durare en sacármela y dártela a ti – dice poniéndose la perla como cadena en su cuello

Kagome: no te preocupes nada me va a pasar – dice sonriente y yéndose del lado de Inuyasha

Ella sigilosamente pero corriendo se dirigió hacia la cárcel del reino la cual estaba al costado del castillo, un minuto después de matar al demonio que estaba de guardián se adentró a la cárcel…

Sango: ¡KAGOME! – gritaba ella encerrada en una celda

Kagome: Sango ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice corriendo a verla y con su arco apuntar contra la llave de la reja

Sango: desde que te fuiste Naraku nos mando a todos los que estábamos de tu lado aquí a la cárcel – dice saliendo de su celda

Kagome: ahí Sango perdóname pero tenia que irme es una historia larga pero la bueno noticia es que Inuyasha el príncipe esta vivo y esta aquí me mando para liberarlos y empezar la pelea

Sango: ¡enserio! Que bien hay que liberar a los demás para pelear contra Naraku

Kagome: si tienes razón, pero Sango no veo a la reina Izayoi – dice mientras liberaba a los guerreros

Sango: Naraku el mando a llamarla – dice informándola mientras que toma su Hiraikotsu y también comienza a liberar a los que están en las celdas

Mientras tanto en el balcón central se encontraba Naraku, e Inuyasha caminaba desde los techos de algunas casas que aún seguía un poco bien pero que se encontraban a la altura del balcón…

Naraku: ¡Izayoi! – Grita él desde el balcón y ve como ella camina amordazada por dos demonios que se encontraban a su costado - ¡tráiganla! – ordena y los demonios comienzan a volar y la dejan en el balcón en frente a él – Izayoi tu sabes en donde están los animales y los aldeanos y tu mejor que nadie sabes todos los escondites del reino

Izayoi: no ahí nadie en el reino, los aldeanos al igual que los animales se han ido

Naraku: eso no es posible – dice enojado

Izayoi: se acabo Naraku tu destruiste el reino, tenemos que irnos

Naraku: ¡Nadie se mueve de aquí!

Izayoi: pues entonces nos has sentenciado a muerte

Naraku: que así sea, yo soy el reino y yo puedo ordenar que nos quedemos aquí

Izayoi: si fueras aunque sea la mitad de rey de lo que era Inuno – dice haciéndolo enfadar

Naraku: ¡Yo soy mil veces mejor que Inuno! – dice enterrándole su espada en el estomago y tirándola al piso

Inuyasha: ¡Naraku! – lo grita y salta desde donde esta hacia el balcón

Naraku: ¿Inuno? ¡No tu estas muerto! – dice al ver a Inuyasha desde lejos y pensando que era su hermano, lentamente él va retrocediendo hasta que choca con la puerta que se encontraba cerrada

Izayoi: Inuno – dice débilmente cuando Inuyasha se le acerca a verla

Inuyasha: no Inuyasha – dice para aclarar quien es

Izayoi: Inuyasha pero ¿Cómo?- dice levemente sintiendo que ya se esta muriendo y no entendiendo como era que su hijo supuestamente muerto estaba ahí

Inuyasha: no importa madre, estoy aquí – dice haciendo que ella se pare y la abrase con nostalgia

Naraku: Inuyasha mi sobrino favorito – dice con sarcasmo notorio – que gusto me da verte…vivo – dice lo ultimo viendo a sus tres sirvientes demonios que se encontraban en otro balcón del castillo y tragan su saliva de miedo

Inuyasha: Maldito Naraku dime una razón para no matarte ahora mismo – dice enojado acercándosele poco a poco

Naraku: pero Inuyasha soy el rey y no porque yo quiera los demonios quieren y creen que yo soy el rey – dice contra la puerta del balcón ya que en parte le tenia miedo a su sobrino

Kagome: ¡Pero nosotros No Naraku! – dice ella desde el techo de las casas saltando hacia el balcón, y habla refiriéndose a ella y a los demás guerreros que se encontraban detrás de ella

Inuyasha: tu lo decides Naraku o dimites o peleas

Naraku: todo tiene que terminar en pelea no Inuyasha, pero yo no quería ser responsable de un miembro muy importante de la familia

Inuyasha: ya no va a funcionar Naraku ya lo he olvidado

Naraku: así y tus reales guerreros Inuyasha saben lo que hiciste

Kagome: Inuyasha a que se refiere Naraku – dice saltando del techo de una casa y cae en el balcón real

Naraku: bueno Inuyasha es tu oportunidad de dejar tu conciencia limpia…diles quien es el responsable de la muerte del rey Inuno – dice dejando helados a todos por lo que ha dicho

Inuyasha: fui… ¡yo! – dice con valor pero al ver la cara de su madre y de Kagome se arrepiente a verlo dicho

Izayoi: no es cierto, diles que no es cierto Inuyasha – dice levemente ya que siente que la herida que le hiso Naraku se va haciendo mas grande sintiendo que ya le llego su fin

Inuyasha: es cierto – dice tristemente

Naraku: ¡lo confeso! ¡Asesino!

Inuyasha: ¡fue un accidente!

Naraku: ¡si no fuera por ti Inuno seguiría vivo! – dice acorralándolo hacia la esquina del balcón el cual no tenía baranda - ¡acaso lo niegas!

Inuyasha: ¡no! – dice retrocediendo

Naraku: ¡oh Inuyasha estas en problemas pero ahora tu padre ya no te podrá salvar y ahora todos saben porque! – dice haciendo que Inuyasha quede colgando de sus dos manos en el balcón a punto de caer al piso y gracias a un tornado se forma fuego debajo de donde se encuentra colgado Inuyasha – donde he visto esto – dice al ver así a su sobrino – a ya se…así se veía tu padre antes de morir - dice enterrando sus uñas en las manos de Inuyasha – y este es mi pequeño secreto – se lo dice a su sobrino en su oído – yo lo mate

_Inuno: ¡AAAHHH! – lo grita mientras cae_

_Inuyasha: ¡NO! – lo dice de un lugar apartado viendo como su padre cae hacia la estampida_

Inuyasha: ¡MALDITO! – dice sacando su ira y tirándose encima de Naraku y agarrándolo del cuello - ¡ASESINO! ¡DILES LA VERDAD!

Naraku: esta bien yo lo mate – dice con voz muy baja

Inuyasha: ¡que te oigan todos!

Naraku: ¡YO MATE A INUNO!

Dice haciendo que comience la pelea los demonios se lanzan encima de Inuyasha haciendo que libere a Naraku y los guerreros saltan hacia el balcón también comienzan a pelear contra los demonios. Aparecen Miroku y Shippo quienes también comienzan a pelear pero ya Miroku estaba como humano igual que Shippo. Inuyasha se encontraba siendo atacado por un demonio cuando de repente alguien le tira un bastonazo en la cabeza al demonio y era Totosai quien también comienza a pelear con estilo de arte marcial tipo karate vence a cuatro demonios,

Kagome había entrado al castillo en busca de nuevas fechas para su arco y entra a su habitación recoge las fechas necesarias cuando escucha la puerta de su habitación cerrarse…

Kagome:-se voltea y ve a- Kikyo…

Kikyo: así que volviste y vienes con Inuyasha de seguro ya lo engatusaste para que se case contigo – dice sacando su arco y apuntándole con una flecha a ella

Kagome: Kikyo baja el arco no quiero pelear contigo eres mi hermana

Kikyo: pues yo si Kagome no sabes cuanto te odio siempre me has quitado todo y has estado en mi contra en todo

Kagome: Kikyo cuando he hecho eso tu siempre fuiste la primera tu eres mi hermana mayor no hagas esto Kikyo que no entiendes que Naraku te va a matar en algún momento cuando ya no le sirvas

Kikyo: Naraku no se atrevería a matarme porque yo soy su amante y cuando te destruyamos a ti y a Inuyasha él y yo nos convertiríamos en los reyes

Kagome: ¡Kikyo reacciona! ¡Naraku mato a nuestra madre! ¡yo lo vi!

Kikyo: ¡eres una mentirosa a mi madre la mato Izayoi porque quería ser la única reina!

Kagome: ¡Kikyo estas cegada por el poder!

Kikyo: ¡Cállate ya me cansaste Kagome! ¡Así que le diste la perla de Shikon a Inuyasha! ¡Ahora si puedes morir! ¡Yo te voy a matar! – dice comenzando a tirarle flechas y Kagome solo atina a defenderse

Mientras tanto aun en el balcón habían demonios que seguían peleando con los guerreros, Renkotsu y Jakotsu se encontraban persiguiendo a Shippo y Miroku quienes al verlos se asustaron Shippo para ir mas rápido se convirtió en caballo y Miroku se montó encima de él para salir corriendo metiéndose al castillo, los dos entraron sin saber al despacho de Naraku donde encontraron a un ave ósea a Mioga…

Mioga: ¡QUIERO SALIR!

Shippo: ¡YO QUIERO ENTRAR! – dice convirtiéndose en suricata y metiéndose a la celda del ave

Miroku: Shippo traicionero como me dejas – dice estando al costado de la celda pequeña

Renkotsu: ¡aquí están los tres cobardes! – dice riéndose mientras que entra y los ve

Jakotsu: ¡qué pena que te tenga que matar lindo! - se lo dice quiñándole el ojo a mi Miroku lo cual le da asco

Sango: ¡así que aquí están el dúo de idiotas! – dice entrando tirando la puerta al ver a los dos demonios que la metieron a la cárcel sin a ver cometido ningún delito

Mioga: ¡SEÑORITA SANGO SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!

Sango: ¡no te preocupes Mioga! – dice comenzando a pelear contra los dos demonios

Miroku: ¿Quién es ella? – se lo pregunta al ave demonio

Mioga: es la señorita Sango es la guerrera segunda mas fuerte de todo el reino

Sango se encontraba peleando con su hiraikotsu contra Jakotsu y Renkotsu quienes a pesar de ser dos contra una ella les iba ganado, Miroku había quedado perplejo al verla ya que por su parte pensaba que las mujeres no podían pelear tan bien y además una mujer muy bonita. Cuando Sango termino de pelear Jakotsu y Renkotsu se fueron corriendo asustados por Sango, Miroku se le acerco y le tomo las manos y le dijo…

Miroku: hermosa señorita ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? – dice asiento que se sonrojo

Sango: ¡QUE PERVERTIDO QUE ES USTED! – dice tirándole una cachetada para después ir a liberar al ave y a la suricata

Shippo: parece que ya te conoce Miroku – dice mientras se ríe por la cachetada

Sango después de liberarlos se fue corriendo junto a Mioga en su hombro para que pelearan contra los demás demonios y la siguieron Miroku y Shippo quienes también comenzaron a pelear…

Inuyasha se encontraba siguiendo a Naraku que se había metido al castillo pero de repente lo perdió y comenzó a rastrearlo con su olor pero alguien lo detiene…

Bankotsu: ¡así que el principito regreso!

Inuyasha: Bankotsu que impresión no tienes arrugas con lo viejo que estas recuerdo que cuando yo era niño tenías como veinte años – dice riéndose de su edad

Bankotsu: bueno los años no pasan por mí por eso tengo suerte con las mujeres como por ejemplo con…Kagome – dice haciendo sacar los celos de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡cállate maldito! ¡Kagome nunca se fijaría en ti!

Bankotsu: pues te equivocas porque desde hace tiempo que Kagome me coquetea y quiere estar conmigo, y yo capaz la acepte con ese cuerpo de diosa que tiene no sabes lo bien que se siente cuando la tocas

Inuyasha: ¡MALDITO NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA! – dice enterrándole su espada en su estómago hiriéndolo gravemente y dejándolo inconsciente - ¡fhe Kagome jamás se fijaría en ti porque ella solo me ama a mí! – dice triunfante – debo de encontrar a Naraku ¿Dónde estará?...tampoco he visto a Kagome…¡Kagome! – grita pensando que Naraku pudiera estar peleando con Kagome y la pueda matar ya que ella no tiene la perla de Shikon

En el cuarto de Kagome, se encontraba Kikyo y Kagome peleando aunque la verdad Kikyo era la única que peleaba ya que Kagome solo esquivaba los ataques no quería pelear con Kikyo a pesar de saber que ella la odiaba era su hermana y nunca se atrevería a matarla o a si quiera herirla, Kikyo la estaba acorralando contra el balcón Kagome ya se encontraba en el filo del balcón, cuando de repente por la puerta entra…

Naraku: Kikyo Tírala– dice entrando y exigiendo lo que dice - ¡así te convertirás en reina solo tú!

Kikyo: Kagome – dice un poco dudosa de tirarla del balcón ya que abajo había fuego y si la tiraba definitivamente moriría

Kagome: Kikyo no lo hagas somos hermanas

Kikyo: lo siento hermanita – dice un poco triste a la vez – pero la única reina soy yo – dice para al final pirarle una flecha directo en el corazón y empujarla para tirarla del balcón

Kagome: ¡AAAHHH! – grita mientras cae

Inuyasha: ¡NO! – Dice mientras escucha el grito suponiendo que ella está cayendo – _no Kagome tú no puedes morir_

Velozmente con una fuerza increíble salta del lugar de donde estaba y atrapa a Kagome antes de que esta caiga al fuego inmediatamente le pone la perla de Shikon como collar y salta en dirección del balcón central…

Inuyasha: Kagome – dice dejándola en el piso y el arrodillarse para quitarle la flecha – Kagome levántate

Kagome: Inuyasha…te amo…– dice entre abriendo los ojos levemente para después volver a cerrarlos

Inuyasha: ¡No Kagome! ¡Tú No Puedes Morir! ¡Levántate! – dice moviéndola levemente pero no obtiene respuesta, sus ojos se le comienzan a hacer cristalinos queriendo llorar pero no lo haría seria aceptar que ella murió - ¡KAGOME! – lo grita fuertemente comenzando a llorar

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kagome se encontraban Naraku y Kikyo discutiendo…

Naraku: ¡Idiota Porque La Mataste!

Kikyo: tú me dijiste que la tirara

Naraku: ¡que no ves que Inuyasha le puso la perla de Shikon en su cuello y al morir ella se va a llevar la perla con ella! ¡IDIOTA! – dice y le tira una cachetada que la dejo tirada en el piso

Kikyo: ¡OYE MALDITO QUE TE PASA! – dice parándose intentando tirarle una cachetada pero él la retiene

Naraku: ¡YA ME CANSASTE KIKYO! ¡LLEGO TU HORA! – dice tomándola de la mano fuertemente, le tira una patada a la baranda del balcón y se destruye, a Kikyo la arrastra de la muñeca hasta el aire y él se queda en el filo del balcón

Kikyo: ¡Naraku que haces! – dice asustada de caerse y comenzando a agarrar a Naraku para no caerse

Naraku: sabes esto se me hace muy familiar donde he visto esto…ah ya lo recuerdo así estaba tu madre cuando la mate

Kikyo: pero…pero…pero si a mi madre la mato Izayoi por eso estaba en la cárcel

Naraku: eso fue una mentira mía la verdad es que yo la mate la tuve así como ahora te tengo a ti

Kikyo: entonces todo este tiempo me estuviste engañando y manipulando – dice tristemente por haber sido una tonta y dejarse llevar por el poder

Naraku: exacto nunca dejaría que gobernaras a mi lado yo soy el único Rey y tú solo fuiste una IDIOTA…Nos vemos en el infierno Kikyo…- la suelta de la muñeca y se cae

Kikyo: ¡MALDITO! – grita mientras cae al fuego e instantáneamente muere

Naraku: idiota – lo dice con una sonrisa mala – una menos en juego ahora solo falta uno y todo volverá a ser como era antes – dice para comenzar a tomar vuelo y de un salto dirigirse hacia el balcón central del castillo

Inuyasha se encontraba aun llorando por Kagome en el balcón central cuando de repente ve una sombra en frente de el…

Naraku: pobrecita de Kagome no soporto un simple ataque – dice malvadamente

Inuyasha: ¡cállate maldito! – dice dejando a Kagome y lanzándose encima de él para comenzar a pegarle fuertemente lleno de odio

Naraku: - los dos comienzan a pelear hasta que él lo empuja apartándolo - crees que me vas a ganar – dice mientras ríe malvadamente y volviendo a lanzarse encima de él pero de pronto siente algo incómodo en su estomago

Inuyasha: idiota – lo dice triunfante al ver que lo había acuchillado con colmillo de acero en el estomago y lo patea para dejarlo en el piso

Naraku: Inuyasha quítame a colmillo de acero por favor te juro que hare lo que quieras pero quita la espada, los demonios son los culpables de todo ellos me convencieron de convertirme en rey, por favor Inuyasha quítame la espada – dice actuando ya que la espada no le había hecho nada, pero lo que no sabia que sus tres inútiles se encontraban espiándolo y escucharon que les echaba la culpa

Inuyasha: Naraku a pesar de todo no soy como tu, vete Naraku huye de el reino porque te juro que si vuelves te matare con mis propias manos – dice quitando a colmillo de acero del cuerpo de su tío y se voltea y ve a Kagome con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera muerta le dan ganas de llorar pero de repente siente como le quitan algo de su mano y se voltea

Naraku: el único idiota aquí eres tu – dice ya de pie y con colmillo de acero en sus manos – creías que había muerto – dice y se ríe malvadamente a lo cual Inuyasha se pone en posición de pelea pero se da cuenta que le falta algo – tengo a colmillo de acero Inuyasha ahora tu eres el único que va a morir

Inuyasha: ¡no te cansas de esto! ¡Vete del reino Naraku antes de que te mate!

Naraku: sabes yo soy un demonio demasiado poderoso y no muero fácilmente como morirías tu… ¡Muere! – dice lanzándole un ataque a Inuyasha pero misteriosamente aparece un campo de energía alrededor de Inuyasha y le devuelve el ataque a Naraku haciendo que este suelte a colmillo de acero y se caiga del balcón hacia al fuego

Inuyasha: pero que es esto – dice al ver el campo de energía y después desaparece, se voltea y ve que ahí un campo de energía alrededor de Kagome – Kagome…pero como

Sango: príncipe Inuyasha – dice ella acercándose a él – tiene que salir del castillo que se esta quemando todo

Miroku: Sango tiene razón Inuyasha – dice ya junto a ellos

Inuyasha: ¡yo no me muevo de aquí hasta sacar a Kagome de ese campo de energía! – lo dice queriéndose meter adentro del campo de energía pero no puede

Shippo: ¿pero que le paso a Kagome?

Inuyasha: Kikyo tiro a Kagome de su balcón y le tiro una flecha en el corazón pero yo la rescate y le quite la flecha y le puse la perla de Shikon, y de repente ahora apareció un campo de energía en ella

Mioga: ¡yo se lo que pasa! – dice desde el hombro de Sango y se quedo callado unos segundos

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde había caído Naraku era en la cárcel el lugar donde se merecía estar pero no había muerto o se había desmayado seguía vivo y ve que tres sombras se le comienzan a acercar y cuando se da cuenta de quienes son se tranquiliza…

Naraku: Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Jakotsu mis demonios amigos favoritos – dice sonriendo fingidamente

Bankotsu: ¿amigos? Eso no fue lo que yo escuche – dice recordando

Renkotsu: es verdad Naraku le había dicho a Inuyasha que nosotros teníamos la culpa

Jakotsu: saben tengo hambre – dice mirando a Naraku quien se encontraba asustado

Naraku:-ve como los demonios se le acercan y también aparecen más demonios mirándolo como si fuera una presa- no ustedes no entienden fue solo una mentira, no me coman somos amigos, no, ¡NO! – grita al final cuando los demonios se tiran encima de él para comérselo vivo

En cambio en el balcón donde se encontraban los demás Mioga se aun se quedaba callado y nadie hablaba todo estaba en silencio…

Todos: ¡DILO YA!

Mioga: bueno una vez la reina Naomi me dijo que la perla de Shikon era la guardiana de Kagome y cuando vea que ella esta en peligro la perla va intentar cambiar las cosas con sus poderes

Inuyasha: pero ella sigue viva ¿verdad?

Mioga: si, supongo que ella se encontrara en un sueño o trance que la perla a creado, príncipe usted puede utilizar a colmillo de acero para desaparecer el campo

Inuyasha: es verdad, todos aléjense – los cuatro retrocedieron lo suficiente y él lanzo el ataque haciendo que el campo desaparezca pero de repente aparece un agujero negro que comienza a absorber a Kagome - ¡Kagome! – grita mientras da un salto para tomarla a ella pero es inútil ya que ya fue absorbida – Mioga que fue ese agujero y porque absorbió a Kagome

Mioga: creo que la perla al ver que querías alejarla de Kagome fue absorbida al interior de la perla de Shikon

Inuyasha: dentro de un rato vuelvo voy a traer a Kagome, apártense – dice y todos le hacen caso y él lanza un ataque al aire donde hace un agujero como el que absorbió a Kagome y de inmediato entro

Kagome POV

Cuando me desmaye definitivamente me desperté y me encontré en mi habitación del castillo Higurashi, comencé hacer a arreglarme y baje a desayunar junto a Kikyo y mis padres todo era armonioso entre los cuatro, después de desayunar me fui a mis clases de etiqueta, después de almorzar vino Koga a visitarme…

Koga: ¿Cómo está mi prometida? – lo dijo sonriente y me beso en la mejilla

Kagome: bien, vamos – el me tomo de la mano – es cierto soy la prometida de Koga – lo dije pensándolo y recordándolo

Los dos comenzamos a salir del castillo y paseamos por todo el reino, me divertí mucho con él no me incomodaba para nada pero sentía que algo me faltaba y no entendía ¿qué?, Koga me dejo en el castillo y después de cenar juntos él se fue, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me tire en la cama pensando en lo que me faltaba ósea tenia mis padres felices, a Kikyo quien era una hermana fabulosa y a el prometido más maravilloso Koga, pero igual me sentía incompleta…

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar en familia, fui a la habitación de mis padres donde solo le encontraba mi madre arreglándose comencé hablar con ella y le conté lo que me pasaba…

Kagome: no se mamá desde ayer que me siento así

Naomi: hija escúchame llega un momento en tu vida donde te tienes que casar, seguro estas así por los nervios de casarte y vivir lejos de nosotros

Kagome: no madre no es eso es muy diferente, siento que me falta alguien

Y así mi madre me siguió diciendo que era por lo del matrimonio, le pregunte a mi padre y a Kikyo pero me dijeron lo mismo nadie me comprendía, Kikyo y yo en la tarde salimos de paseo de princesas y hermanas, en el paseo que hicimos habíamos llegado a los exteriores del reino…

Kagome: Kikyo al lado del reino de mis padres no había otro reino

Koga: no Kagome siempre ha habido este desierto aquí – dice y yo asiento

Pero no yo sentía que era una mentira y que en verdad había otro reino ahí pero no me fije bien y solo estaba el desierto no había nada…Al siguiente día, Koga vino temprano por mí para que pasáramos el día juntos en su reino y yo accedí a ir, al principio Koga me enseño todo él me dijo que siempre hacíamos lo mismo pero yo no lograba a recordar mucho entre lo que me enseño había algo en lo que me sorprendió…

Koga: Kagome vamos – dice al ver que me detuve

Kagome: si – lo digo aun siguiendo viendo como había guerreras entrenando con sus arcos – oye Koga tú crees que yo pudiera utilizar esos arcos

Koga: claro que no Kagome tu eres una princesa, y si hay alguna princesas que utilizan eso son en los reinos donde hay guerras o ahí demonios, mejor ahí que seguir caminando – dice y yo asiento

No entendía porque pero tenia ganas de utilizar esos arcos y pelear con demonios pero no puedo ya que soy una princesa pero algo en mi interior me decía que yo si se utilizar el arco y hasta la espada…En la noche no podía dormir pensando que algo me faltaba pero no entendía, me dirigí hacia el jardín del castillo para contemplar las estrellas…

Kagome:- estaba caminando por todo el jardín cuando de repente veo un árbol muy grande de ramas gruesas que no lo había visto antes en el castillo pero por alguna razón se me hacia familiar – este árbol – me acerque y vi en su tronco y sentí que faltaba algo – pero aquí le falta algo…le falta un…corazón

_Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban jugando en el jardín del catillo Taiso cuando de repente se chocan con un árbol enorme con ramas gruesas…_

_Kagome: Inuyasha ¿Por qué este árbol es mas grande que los demás?_

_Inuyasha: porque este es el Goshinbuko… ¿quieres que escribamos nuestros nombres aquí? – lo dice un poco sonrojado_

_Kagome: si – dice alegremente y ve como su amigo con un cuchillo pequeño escribe los nombres de los dos – espera te falto algo – dice tomando el pequeño cuchillo y a sus nombres encerrarlos en un corazón _

_Inuyasha: Kagome…- dice sorprendido de que ella halla puesto un corazón_

_Kagome: yo te quiero mucho Inuyasha – dice sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Inuyasha: yo también te quiero mucho Kagome – dice sonrojado y ve como ella pone su cabeza en el hombro de él y ahí se quedan los dos viendo el corazón con sus nombres_

_**Inuyasha **_

_**Y**_

_**Kagome**_

Kagome: Inu…yasha…- y ahí como si fuera un golpe lo recuerdo todo – cierto hace ocho años yo me encontraba aquí con Inuyasha – dice y ve como todo comienza a desaparecer y oscurecerse

Fin del POV

Perla de Shikon: todo con Inuyasha ha terminado Kagome no puedes volver a ese lugar

Kagome: Perla de Shikon – dice volteándose y viendo como la perla se encontraba flotando en la oscuridad al igual que ella

En otro lugar de la Perla de Shikon se encontraba Inuyasha buscando a Kagome por todos lados pero no la encontraba…

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! ¡¿Dónde Estas?! – lo grita fuertemente pero no escucha nada más que el eco de sus gritos - ¡Kagome! – dice volviendo a buscarla pero en otro lugar

Mientras en el lugar donde se encontraba ella y la perla…

Kagome: ¿Dónde estoy?

Perla de Shikon: Kagome has estado aquí todo este tiempo

Kagome: pero si yo estaba en el castillo de mis padres y los dos seguían vivos, Kikyo me adoraba y estaba comprometida con Koga

Perla de Shikon: todo fue una ilusión sobre lo que hubiera sido tu futuro si nunca hubieras conocido a Inuyasha ¿eras feliz en esa ilusión verdad?

Kagome: no me sentía incompleta y era porque me faltaba Inuyasha

Perla de Shikon: eso no responde a mi pregunta pero yo se que eras feliz mientras no pensabas que te faltaba algo…Inuyasha es el culpable de todo lo que te paso Kagome acaso no lo ves

Kagome: esa es una mentira, cuando era una niña jugaba sola hasta que conocí a Inuyasha y me alegro a la vida

Perla de Shikon: sabes ¿porque tus padres y tu hermana murieron?

Kagome: eso son cosas del destino

Perlo de Shikon: te equivocas porque tú ya viste tu destino hubiera sido muy diferente, escucha atentamente Kagome…

Tú sabes que el reino Higurashi tiene a su lado el reino Taiso nunca te preguntaste ¿Por qué? Muy fácil porque ese territorio en donde están los dos reinos son territorio de Midoriko mi creadora y reina de esos territorios ella al ver que los demonios y humanos me querían tener decidió desaparecerme y su deseo que me pidió a mi fue de enviarme a la persona perfecta pero que se cumpliera el deseo 100 años después que ella muriera. Los años pasaron y en el reino Wolf el rey y la reina murieron y entre sus tres hijos King, Inuno y Naraku a lo cual King el padre de Koga se convirtió en el rey ya que era el mayor, pero en ese tiempo Inuno conoció a Izayoi una princesa de otro reino de la cual se enamoró pero Naraku también se enamoró de Izayoi pero al ver que esta le correspondía a su medio hermano Inuno se encapricho con ella pero igual Izayoi e Inuno se casaron y tuvieron a Inuyasha, Naraku al enterarse de los territorios que tenía Midoriko que ya estaba muerta hiso pasar a Inuyasha como el que tenía la Perla de Shikon en su interior y se lo hiso enterar a su medio hermano Inuno el cual fue a reclamar los territorios y de inmediato se convirtió en rey e Izayoi en reina, Naraku se convirtió en la mano derecha del rey pero no contaba vinieran tus padres Muso y Naomi trayéndote a ti y a Kikyo e Inuno se dieron cuenta de inmediato que tu me tenias ya que cuando sonreías se veía mi brillo, Muso hace años había conocido a Inuno y sabia muy bien que si regresaba al reino Wolf el rey King lo votaría ya que era su medio hermano por lo cual no lo quería por eso acordó con Inuno que se repartieran el reino en la mitad y ya con el tiempo su hija mayor ósea Kikyo se casaría con Inuyasha para así consolidar el reino. Naraku al enterarse del compromiso pensaba que si tu padre moría todo se cancelaria por lo cual lo mando a matar cuando tu tenias cuatro años, pero no contaba que Inuno e Izayoi dejaran que tu, Naomi y Kikyo se mudaran al castillo para de una vez ir consolidando los reinos, antes de eso claro tu conociste a Inuyasha meses después de que tu padre muriera y así se hicieron amigos por eso Kikyo te odia porque ella veía lo que sentía Inuyasha por ti y suponía que tu se lo quitarías y por ende le quitarías la corona de reina, pero lo que tú no sabías era de que desde niños a Inuyasha tú le gustabas hasta que fueron pasando los años e Inuyasha callo en que estaba enamorado de ti en ese tiempo tu tenias nueve años, un día Naraku se lleva a Inuyasha a lo cual tu le dices que no valla pero no te hace caso ese día Inuno murió por salvar a Inuyasha y él huyo ya que pensaba que era su culpa. Y así pasaron los años en donde tu sufrías porque Inuyasha no estaba a tu lado pero no hubieras sufrido si nunca lo hubieras conocido, en esos años tu madre murió porque Naraku la mato y culpo a Izayoi haciéndola pagar por no a verle correspondido su amor a él, y bueno ahora ya llegamos al presente Kagome esa es tu verdadera historia donde tu sufriste por culpa de Inuyasha si no lo hubieras conocido tu ya sabes cual hubiera sido tu futuro, Kagome yo solo soy tu guardián y se que si me pides de deseo volver a ese mundo vas hacer mas que feliz pero si no pides ese deseo te quedaras encerrada aquí en la oscuridad para siempre

Por otro lado dentro del interior de la perla se encontraba Inuyasha peleando contra demonios que se le interponían en el camino

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! – grito mientras peleaba pero de repente los demonios se detuvieron

Demonio: no hay necesidad que la busques, porque ya no la vas a ver nunca mas

Inuyasha: ¡eso jamás sucederá! ¡ella prometió permanecer a mi lado!

Demonio: Kagome ahora se encuentra entre dos caminos que decidir en quedarse por siempre en la oscuridad o vivir en un mundo donde no estés tu

Inuyasha: eso es imposible ella siempre se va acordar de mi

Demonio: Kagome le tiene miedo a permanecer en la oscuridad, no va a resistir y va a pedir el deseo de vivir un mundo donde no exista Inuyasha – dice y todos los demonios se ríen macabramente

Inuyasha: ¡CALLATE! – dice volviendo atacar a los demonios - ¡KAGOME! – dice yendo a otro lugar el cual no había ido antes

Por otro lado en la oscuridad Kagome aun no decía nada…

Kagome: ¡INUYASHA! ¡INUYASHA!...¡SANGO! ¡MIROKU! ¡SHIPPO! ¡MIOGA! – comenzó a gritar pero no escuchaba nada mas que sus gritos

Perla de Shikon: es inútil Kagome nadie te escucha, pide el deseo

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! – se escucha su grito hasta ahí

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?... ¡INUYASHA! ¡INUYASHA! – comienza a gritar y él la escucha

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! ¡NO PIDAS NINGUN DESEO! ¡ESPERAME QUE YO TE VOY A ENCONTRAR! – grita para comenzar a tirar ataques con colmillo de acero por todos lados intentando descifrar en qué lugar se encuentra ella

Perla de Shikon: pide el deseo Kagome es imposible que Inuyasha venga o prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida en la oscuridad

Kagome: no, no pediré mi deseo esperare que Inuyasha venga por mi – dice manteniéndola la calma y esperanza

De repente en el lugar donde esta Inuyasha colmillo de acero comienza a brillar y en el espacio aparece una línea como indicando a Inuyasha que en que lugar tiene que atacar y así lo hace le tira un ataque al lugar y se abre un portal inmediatamente entra y ve a…

Inuyasha: Kagome – dice aun en shock al ver que al fin la encontró

Kagome: Inuyasha – dice con ganas de llorar al ver que ya no esta sola

Ambos se acercan y por primera vez se besan tiernamente ese amor que sentían desde niños porque ambos se habían enamorado mutuamente cuando eran pequeños…

Perla de Shikon: bravo se reencontraron y ahora que piensan hacer, no entiendes verdad Kagome Inuyasha es tu verdugo gracias a él tus padres y tu hermana murieron, prometió protegerte contra todo pero no te protegió en los años que él mientras se divertía tu sufrías pensando que estaba muerto, Kagome nació para no conocerte Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Para eso no nació Kagome! – dice poniéndose delante de ella para protegerla - ¡Kagome me enseño a sonreír y a creer en los demás! ¡Kagome fue la razón por la que pude hacer amigos y confiar en ellos! ¡A derramar lagrimas por otros, a comprender la verdadera fuerza y bondad! ¡Todas esas cosas fueron la que me enseño Kagome! ¡Kagome nació para conocerme! Y yo… ¡Yo nací para ella!

Kagome: Perla de Shikon quiero pedir mi deseo – dice ahora ella poniéndose delante de Inuyasha

Perla de Shikon: sabia que entrarías en razón Kagome – dice mientras comienza a brillar y hacer que haiga aire

Inuyasha: Kagome tu… - dice tristemente pensando que ella desea vivir en un mundo sin él pero ve como Kagome se pone a su costado y lo abrazo por lo cual él le responde el abrazo

Kagome: Perla de Shikon desaparece para siempre

Entonces la Perla de Shikon se esparce en cientos de fragmentos los cuales desaparecen y todo el ambiente de oscuridad se vuelve de color amarillo cálido

En el reino Taiso aun seguía de noche y el fuego que se había puesto en todo el castillo se iba apagando con la lluvia que había faltaban pocos minutos para que amaneciera. En la puerta del castillo que por cierto no había puerta ya que se había destruido se encontraban Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Mioga viendo como la lluvia quitaba el fuego cuando de repente aparece una luz que se hace mas grande de donde salen…

Todos: ¡KAGOME! ¡INUYASHA! – gritan y van a abrazarlos ya que desde que Inuyasha desapareció nadie sabía de ellos

Kagome: que bueno volver a verlos – dice alegre

Inuyasha: ya todo término desapareció Naraku al igual que la Perla de Shikon ¿ya se desasieron de los demonios?

Sango: a todos los demonios los matamos y otros se mataron con el fuego del castillo

Miroku: es verdad y aproximadamente una hora que comenzó a llover ya el fuego se esta apagando

Shippo: faltan pocos minutos para que amanezca y salga el sol

Mioga: ahora ahí que empezar de nuevo el reino como lo hiso su padre cuando se convirtió en rey

Totosai: solo que falta una cosa – dice acercándose y entregándole la corona de rey

Inuyasha: tienes razón – dice sonriendo

Inuyasha toma en sus manos la corona del rey y comienza a caminar en dirección del balcón central mientras que los guerreros lo felicitan porque saben que él va hacer que el reino vuelva hacer el de antes cuando lo gobernaba su padre Inuno. Ya estando en el balcón central ve hacia el cielo antes que nada y ve un espacio de luz ya que las nubes de lluvias ya se estaban yendo…

Inuno: Recuerda – lo dice desde el cielo

Inuyasha sonríe y se pone la corona en la cabeza declarándose el rey legitimo del reino Taiso a lo cual los que se encontraban presentes aplauden felices de que al fin toda la tormenta que habían vivido con Naraku haya acabado ahora venían nuevas épocas donde el nuevo rey Inuyasha haría que el reino crezca y florezca siendo el mejor reino de todos…

Un Año Después…

**Hasta**

En el Reino Taiso Higurashi había casas hermosas, los parques se encontraban verdes y llenos de árboles de todos tipos y había flores, los caminos eran aceras de piedra y el castillo se encontraba reluciente de lo hermoso que estaba.

**Encontrar**

Era un día muy especial el cielo estaba celeste claro y un sol radiante, todos los aldeanos, animales y hasta las flores se encontraban afuera del castillo aplaudiendo y alabando a los reyes, al mayordomo del rey y a los tres guerreros más poderos del reino que se encontraban en el balcón central felices…

**Nuestro **

Inuyasha: después de todo volvió hacer como antes

Kagome: bueno no casi todo hicimos más amigos – dice viendo la felicidad de Shippo, Miroku y Sango

**Gran **

Mioga: señor no que iba a cambiar las leyes y me iba a despedir cuando sea rey – dice triunfante riéndose recordando cuando el ahora rey era un niño príncipe

Inuyasha: jajaja Mioga no te recientas por eso solo era un niño – dice un poco sonrojado por lo que hacía de niño

**Legado**

Kagome: era un niño que le gustaba meterse en problemas – dice riéndose recordando

Miroku: ni que te contara las cosas que hacia cuando estaba con nosotros Kagome – dice riéndose ya queriéndole contar

Shippo: es para que te mates de la risa Kagome

**En El **

Sango: aunque no se compara a lo que hacia Kagome – dice recordando que una vez su amiga se puso en riesgo ella misma haciendo que todos se preocuparan pero resulto que al demonio que tenia atrapada a su amiga le había agradado y terminaron jugando

Kagome: jajaja – se ríe y todos también se ríen

**Ciclo **

Todos se quedan callados al ver como Totosai salía del castillo y traía en brazos al recién nacido nuevo príncipe del reino Taiso Higurashi y se lo llevaba para que lo vean sus respectivos padres Kagome e Inuyasha que solo sonrieron al ver a su pequeño bebe que recién había nacido en la mañana, los reyes asienten y Totosai lo alza para que todos los del reino lo vean al príncipe y él observe su reino

**El Ciclo Sin Fin**

¡Fin!


End file.
